The Cost By Imagneiss1
by imagneiss1
Summary: What is the cost of killing someone? Jess is about to find out! NOTE: This was originally going to be a short story but well... This story contains a few expletives and some violence. Reader discretion is advised. 5/14/19: I updated one tiny sentence in one tiny section to make a correction regarding how Slim knew Jess was a gunfighter. Thanks to LaramieStation for the correction!


**The Cost**

**By Imagneiss1**

"When you kill someone, there's a cost. A steep cost." ~Seeley Booth, Bones, S2:E4.

**CH 1 Saturday.**

The caustic smell of spent gunpowder filled the air and Jess' ears rang from the gunfire. He stared, breathing heavily, at the two prone figures; one grotesquely propped with his forehead at the foot of the teller's podium, his mouth hanging open, neck askew. The other on the floor, stared blankly toward the ceiling, a neat hole in his chest.

The bile rose in Jess' mouth as he stared. He vacantly had his still-smoking gun at his side next to his leg; only remembering to holster it several seconds later when he saw the pair not moving.

As the ringing subsided in his ears, he heard a hoarsely whispered, "Jess!" behind him.

He whirled to see Slim backed up against the wall, slowly sliding down; surprise, shock, and pain marring his face. He was hunched over, clutching his left side. Blood was slowly seeping between his fingers, dripping onto his pants.

In two quick strides, Jess caught his partner as he finished sliding down the wall. Slim painfully smiled at him; gasping and struggling to draw a breath.

"Let me see, Slim!" Jess pulled Slim's hands away from his side. His insides contracted as the bright red stain spread out onto the left side of Slim's jacket.

Slim couldn't hold himself up any longer and he started sliding down the wall to his right; his blood smearing the boards behind him as he made his way to the floor.

Jess quickly pulled off his jacket and pillowed Slim's head. He heard his friend's breathing becoming more labored; frantically sucking to get air.

Slim's blue eyes stared up at Jess, "S-Sorry, pard," he wheezed. "Gue-guess I got in the wa-way."

"Hush, Slim! Don't try to talk! Save your breath!"

Slim gasped, coughed and tried to force in more air; making a horrible, hoarse sucking sound as he grabbed Jess with his bloody hand, "Promise, p-promise me, J-Jess." He stopped, struggling to keep his eyes open; his bright blue irises darkening as the pupils began to dilate. "P-Promise me you, you'll look after Daisy… and Mike. Pro-promise me."

Jess' vision blurred, "I promise, Slim! Save your breath! You're going to be alright!"

But Slim had closed his eyes; oblivion taking over.

Jess rocked back on his heels, "No! No! Slim! No! You can't die!"

"Out of my way, Jess!" came a voice behind him. A hand gently pushed Jess out of the way; knocking him back from Slim's body.

It was the new young physician, Doctor Spencer. He had his stethoscope out of his bag he carried, giving Slim a cursory exam.

"He's alive, Jess. But he's having trouble breathing!"

Doc Spencer looked up at the concerned faces now surrounding those on the floor, "You six men! Help me carry him to my surgery!" He pointed to the six he wanted. "Be extra careful! As little jostling as you can!"

The appointed men carefully lifted up the still form and followed the doctor to his office.

For a minute, Jess sat stunned, staring at his best friend's blood staining the wooden floor. How had this happened? How did this day grow so dark?

He shakily grabbed his jacket, stood up and numbly walked after the parade not really paying attention to the fact that he was staggering until a steadying hand grabbed his upper arm, "I gotcha, Jess."

It was Sheriff Mort Cory. Jess stared at him. Where did he come from?

Together they made their way to the doctor's house.

The six men were leaving in stunned silence. Many of them were good friends of both Jess and Slim. Sympathy and sorrow crossed their faces as they passed the two men who were heading up to the opened door.

Mort had to practically drag Jess up the stairs into the house. He sat him down on a leather settee and crouched in front of him.

Jess had gone white as a sheet. Blood was dripping from his hands onto the floor where he had tried to staunch the flow of life draining from his best friend.

"Jess, you hurt?" Mort asked.

Jess looked through him- not really comprehending.

"Are you hurt?" Mort asked again.

Again Jess was too stunned to reply.

Finally, Mort shook him, "Jess! Are you hurt?"

"N-No, Mort." He looked down at his bloodied hands. "Slim! He's hurt," he said weakly.

"I know. But he's here. The doc'll take care of him. He'll be alright."

"He-he made me promise. Promise to look after Daisy and Mike." Jess looked at his bloodied hands again. "How can I do that without him?"

Suddenly Jess became animated, "Daisy! Mike! I've got to tell them! I've got to tell them Slim's dead!" He tried to rise but Mort put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Jess! Listen to me! Slim isn't dead! He's hurt; but he isn't dead! You hear me? Slim is not dead!"

"But I-I saw him fall, Mort! He made me promise! He couldn't breathe!"

"I know you did; but he's still alive. Doc's in there with him right now. I'll go fetch Daisy and Mike. Are they at home?"

Jess blinked. "No, I'll go get them. They're back at the ranch."

"No, Jess! You're in no shape to ride! You stay here with Slim. I'll bring Daisy and Mike in the buckboard."

"But we got to get home! Take care of the stock! I…I've got to go. Me and Slim…," he trailed off.

Mort stood up and went into Doc's kitchen. He found a bowl and a towel. Filling the bowl with water at the indoor pump, he knelt down in front of Jess again. He took his hands one at a time and cleaned the blood from them. "You stay here. I'll bring Daisy and Mike back here."

Just as Mort stood to place the bowl on the doctor's desk and about ready to leave, the doctor came through the door leading to the surgery. His face was grim.

He walked to Jess who shakily stood up; his heart pounding, ice flooding his body. He tried to swallow but his mouth was dry.

Doctor Spencer softened his face and placed a hand on Jess' shoulder. "He's alive, Jess. The bullet went through, but he is having a lot of trouble breathing. The shot may have punctured a lung. I'm going to have to do surgery and see if I can repair the damage."

His gaze was steady. "I won't lie to you, Jess. The surgery is very dangerous. I can't tell you that he will survive it; especially in his current condition."

Jess' eyes were stricken. "And if you don't operate?"

"He will most certainly die. He can't breathe."

Jess looked at the doctor, helplessly. Pain filled his eyes and his voice was hoarse, "Do what you have to do, Doc."

Doctor Spencer gave him a comforting smile. "My wife, Willa, is already making preparations for the surgery. I can't tell you how long it will take. It all depends on how much damage has been done."

"O-Okay." Jess sat heavily on the settee, looking at the door where Slim lay just beyond.

"Were you hurt, Jess?" The doctor asked.

"I don't think he was, Doc," Mort replied when Jess didn't answer.

Doctor Spencer looked directly at Mort. "Can you send someone to fetch Daisy and Mike? I don't think Jess should be left alone just now."

"Sure, Doc, I'll send my deputy. How much should he tell them?"

"Just say that Slim's been hurt. That will worry them enough."

"Okay, Doc. I'll get Jim to fetch them and then come back and stay with Jess."

"Good. I've got to get in there now." With that he turned and went back into the surgery and closed the door.

Mort squatted in front of Jess. "I'll have Jim fetch Mike and Daisy at the ranch. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jess was still staring at the door the doctor just passed through.

"Okay," he said automatically. Mort wasn't sure Jess had really heard him. He gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and left the house.

CH 1.2

Mort dispatched Jim Fowler, his temporary deputy with the doctor's instructions and then went over to the bank. The men who had carried Slim had returned and cleaned up the blood and removed the bodies to the undertaker's. Mort took statements from the remaining witnesses.

The robbers had come in through the side entrance, guns drawn. Jess and Slim were in line waiting their turn. One of the robbers recognized Jess and called him out. Jess had tried to avoid the fight but the thief kept insisting. He threatened one of the female customers if Jess didn't square off.

The other robber just watched.

Witnesses said that the bank robber started to draw his gun but Jess was faster. The other robber had fired his gun but missed Jess and hit Slim. Jess fired and killed him too.

Mort wrote all of this down. Within forty-five minutes, he was back at the doctor's house.

Jess was still sitting on the settee; his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked up when Mort entered the door but didn't speak. Shock and sorrow marred his normally mischievous face.

"Any word?" Mort asked. Jess shook his head.

Mort grabbed one of the doctor's chairs and set it in front of the settee and looked at Jess. "Can you tell me what happened, Jess?"

The young man knitted his brows in confusion. "It happened so fast, Mort."

"Just start at the beginning."

"Slim and I had come to town to get supplies… Oh, we need to get those before we leave."

"Never mind, Jess. Go on."

"Slim wanted to deposit the money we had gotten for selling the horses to the Army. We just got back yesterday. I-I went with him to the bank."

"We- we were in line and two men come in from the side door. They were wavin' their guns and were gonna rob the place."

"One of them looked at me and recognized me. I-I didn't know him at all, Mort. I swear I'd never seen him before! He-he wanted to see how fast I was. I refused to draw but he…he put his gun to Caroline, Caroline's… I can't remember her last name."

"That's okay, Jess. Go on."

"He-he put the gun to her head. He threatened to shoot her unless I drew against him. I had to Mort. He would have shot her!"

"I know. Keep going."

"We squared off and he drew; but I was faster. The other man shot at me but he missed. He… he must have hit Slim! I shot him, too." Jess put his head in his hands, "it's my fault Slim's dead!"

"Jess! Slim is not dead! You hear me? And it wasn't your fault!"

Tears were filling Jess' eyes as he struggled to keep his emotions in check. "You really believe that? You really believe that Slim is going to live?"

"I certainly believe that! You've got too, too! For Daisy's and Mike's sake!"

"Why aren't they here, Mort?"

"Jim went to fetch them. He had to hitch up the buckboard. He should be here soon."

Jess stood up and paced. He stopped and looked out the window.

"It's all my fault, Mort. I insisted on going to the bank with him. We had a lot of money to put in the bank. I didn't want him to get robbed."

Mort stood and walked over to the window, placing a comforting hand on Jess' shoulder. "It's not your fault. Those robbers would have gotten away with the bank's money and may have shot a whole lot more people if you hadn't been there."

"But Slim! He's the best friend I've ever had! Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been me?"

"I don't know. Those things just happen."

CH 1.3

It was just before noon, Mort and Jess heard the buckboard carrying Daisy and Mike pull up at the doorstep. Jess stepped over to the window.

"Oh, God, Mort! What do I tell them? What do I say to them?"

"The truth, Jess. The truth."

Mike burst through the door first. He saw Jess and ran to hug him. Jess scooped him up in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Moments later, Daisy came through the door. He put Mike down and strode to hug Daisy. He saw her tears flowing down her cheeks. Daisy saw his anguish and embraced him tightly. "Oh Jess!" She said. Jess just buried his face into her shoulder.

For several seconds Jess held her, not wanting to let her loose.

Daisy drew back, tears overflowing. "How is he?" She asked.

"The doctor had to operate." Mort said when Jess, head bowed and eyes shut tight, was unable to speak. "He is in there right now."

"What happened?"

"He was shot in the side but he was having trouble breathing. The doctor thinks he was shot in the lung. We won't know anything more until the doctor comes out."

Mike sniffled and looked up at Jess with tears falling down his cheeks, "is Slim going to die?"

Jess looked down at the boy. "I don't know, Mike. But the doctor is doing all he can to save him."

"I don't want him to die!"

"Neither do I, Mike."

Mike hugged Jess at the waist, who put a hand on the boy's head. It made his heart hurt to see Mike's face looking up; looking to him for answers. Answers that he could not give him.

He looked at Daisy. She was very pale and still had tears sliding down her cheeks. Jess swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to smile, but it was almost a grimace instead.

Mort walked up to the little group, "Would you two like some coffee?"

"Yes, Mort," Daisy said gratefully, "thank you."

Jess looked at him with dulled eyes, "yeah, Mort."

"How about you Mike, would you like some warm milk?"

"I'd like it cold, please, sir." Mike looked stuporous; like Jess hours earlier.

While Sheriff Cory went into the kitchen, Daisy sat down on the settee. Mike sat down very close to her. She put her arm around him. Jess didn't want to sit. He leaned against the doctor's desk.

In a few minutes Mort brought out the drinks and served himself a cup too.

He filled Daisy in on the details as much as he could with young Mike sitting by, drinking in every word. Then they became silent, waiting.

CH 1.4

The minutes dragged on. Mike had curled up on the settee. Daisy sat beside him absently caressing his brow till he had fallen asleep. The adults kept watch.

Several hours passed but finally, the doctor came through the door wiping his hands.

All three adults stood up, anxious to hear the news. Mike awoke too, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and popped up beside them, putting his hand in Daisy's.

The doctor sighed, "Well, the good news is that the bullet only penetrated the bottom portion of the lung and had caused it to collapse. We've sewn that up and the lung has re-inflated."

There was a collective sigh of relief from everyone in the room.

"But he's lost a lot of blood and, with that type of injury; there is the danger of fluid build-up in the lung, so he's not out of danger yet. There's also the possibility of infection and fever. He'll need to stay here for several days so I can watch him."

Daisy anxiously approached the doctor, "May we see him, Doctor Spencer?"

"He's still unconscious and I've given him something for the pain but you can see him for a moment."

The little family and Mort filed into the sickroom.

Slim looked very pale and was breathing roughly but not struggling to draw breath that had terrified Jess when he was first shot. He was very still, a white bandage around his ribcage.

Daisy took up the left side of the bed near the door, placed one hand on top of his arm and caressed his forehead with the other, pushing his cowlick back.

Mike stared worriedly at his beloved guardian. He put his hand in Slim's and saw how small his fingers looked compared to the blond man's. There was no response from the rancher; no tightening of his fingers around Mike's small hand. The young boy squeezed Slim's fingers, not wanting to let go.

Jess swallowed hard, looking his partner up and down; finally resting his eyes on the white bandage around Slim's midriff. Over and over in his mind, he replayed the incident. What could he have done differently?

Daisy gently pulled Mike away from the bedside and they silently filed out, leaving Jess standing at Slim's bedside.

Jess squeezed Slim's arm, "You fight, Slim! You hear me? You fight!"

With that he left the room.

CH 1.5

Mort had already slipped out and was gone when they went back into the parlor. The late afternoon sun streamed into one of the windows.

"You three need to get some rest. I will send for you if anything changes."

Jess was about to protest but, seeing the tired and worried expressions on their faces, for Daisy's and Mike's sake he saw that they were escorted to the hotel. All three walked in stunned silence down the street.

The clerk having heard about the shooting, already had two rooms set up for them.

"How is he?" Art Campbell, the clerk, asked.

"He is out of surgery but the doctor can't tell us anything," Daisy replied.

"My wife and I are praying for all of you." he quietly said as he handed the keys over.

"Thank you, Art."

They ascended the stairs to their rooms. Daisy, aware that Jess needed to be alone, put Mike in her room. Suddenly, she realized that none of the three had any spare clothes. She went out the door to the hall.

"Jess," Daisy called at his door, "I should step over to the store and get us some clothes since we're going to be here a while."

Jess didn't answer. Daisy knocked on his door. "Jess?" Still no answer.

Daisy hesitantly opened the door to find Jess sitting on the bed, arms resting on his thighs, staring blankly out the window.

"Jess?"

He quickly looked up, "it's all my fault, Daisy. If I hadn't drawn on him…"

Daisy rushed to him, "It's not your fault Jess. From what Mort told us, if you hadn't faced him, another person would be dead and maybe a lot more if the bandits had decided to fire more shots."

"But what'll I do without him?"

There was a lengthy silence between them. Daisy longed to gather Jess up in her arms and hold him, but she settled for placing a hand on his back and rubbing.

Suddenly, Jess stood up. "I've gotta get back to th' ranch. Take care o' th' stock. That's what Slim would want."

"Jess, the stock will keep. You're in no shape to ride."

"I've got to, Daisy! Slim will have my hide if I don't!"

"Jess! Listen to me! You are in no shape to ride! The stock will keep!"

"Daisy, I can't lose him! If he dies… I, I can't lose him, too!"

Daisy knew what he meant. His family was lost to him when he was so young and now, Slim…

He needed to get away, to think. And Daisy knew it.

"Alright, Jess. You go and take care of the stock. While you're there bring back some clothes for yourself, Mike and me. We are going to be here a while."

Without another word, Jess pulled on his hat and headed for the livery to hitch up the buckboard that he and Slim had driven into town only hours before.

CH 1.6

The ranch was eerily quiet; the bustle of the day completely gone. He and Slim had just gotten back the evening before from selling the green-broke mustangs to the Army. Both of them were tired from the long trail.

They had gotten up that morning, done their chores in the normal routine of the day. Daisy had a hearty breakfast on the table when they got done. The morning stage arrived on time.

Slim had told Daisy and Mike that the afternoon stage was only scheduled to water the horses, no teams needed to be changed; so they might not be back in time for the stage's arrival.

Then it was time to go into town. They were both looking forward to the short trip. The Army paper money had to be deposited; but first, they stopped off at the livery and then at the general store to drop off their lists of needed items.

Their plan was after the bank stop, they were going to the saloon for a cold beer before getting the supplies and heading home.

But Jess had come back alone. He stopped the wagon in the middle of the yard to take in the scene. It was as if he was seeing it for the first time. He recalled that fateful first day when he'd come wandering in. He wasn't looking for anything in particular; just poking around looking for the whereabouts of Pete Morgan, the man who'd almost killed him for his poker winnings.

Slim's younger brother, Andy, eagerly took him in hand, gave him a meal; treated him with kindness and respect; not the fear and revulsion he was used to getting when he stopped at places.

Andy! Dear God! How was he going to tell Andy and Jonesy about Slim?

Jess numbly dismounted the buckboard he and Slim had ridden into town that morning and surveyed the little ranch that had become his home and much more. What would it be like if Slim died?

Slim! His best friend! The best friend he ever had! It was all his fault, no matter what anyone said. It was his fault. If he hadn't stopped here that day, looking for Morgan… If he had just moved on. Slim wouldn't be fighting for his life!

Then Jess spied, halfway up the hill, a little spot with a neat, small square of land surrounded by a small wrought-iron fence. Two rounded stones kept watch over Slim's ma and pa. He found himself wandering up the hill toward the graves.

Jess removed his hat, kneeled in front of the headstones, and all at once he couldn't control his emotions any longer. He broke down and cried.

When he was spent, he looked at the two gravestones again. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep your son safe! I want you to know he is the best man I've ever met! He's the kindest, fairest, most forgiving person I've ever known! You raised him that way! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect him! So very sorry!"

CH 1.7

It was almost dark before Daisy and Mike saw Jess again. He knocked on their hotel room and brought in a satchel of clothes.

"I didn't know what you wanted Daisy so I brought a couple of dresses."

"That's fine, Jess. Thank you." Daisy looked at him. His eyes were red-rimmed and swollen like he'd been crying.

"Did you get the stock bedded down?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're fine."

"Mike and I have eaten at Maudie's. You should eat something, too."

Jess made no comment.

There was a long silence.

Then Jess said, "Any news?"

"No."

"I think I'll go over and see." And he reached for the doorknob.

"Jess?" Mike called softly.

Jess' back stiffened, his shoulders straightened and his head tilted upward slightly; but he did not turn around.

"Yeah, Tiger," he finally answered hoarsely.

"Will you give Slim a hug from me?"

Jess didn't answer for several seconds as he fought to control his voice.

"Yeah, Tiger, I'll give him a hug from you." And with that he bolted out the door.

Mike hugged Daisy tightly and she bent over to hug him back and kissed his forehead.

CH 1.8

Jess dazedly walked to the doctor's house. He suddenly found himself on the steps, knocking.

The doctor's wife, Willa, answered the door. "Oh, hello, Jess."

Jess politely took his hat off. "Hello, Mrs. Spencer. How is Slim?"

"Come in. There's no change. Drake is in there with him now. And please call me 'Willa.'"

"Drake?"

"Oh, you know, that's my husband's first name. Drake Spencer."

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot."

He'd only ever called him 'Doc Spencer.'

The Spencers were new to Laramie; barely eight months. Drake and Willa were quite a bit younger than Slim or Jess; but the doctor had not only studied at one of the finest medical schools back east, he had spent several years in one of the finest hospitals in London, England; learning the new surgical procedures and new theories of medicine.

Willa Spencer, an Iroquois descendant, was a Nightingale; having spent a year studying at the Florence Nightingale School of Nursing at St. Thomas' Hospital in London. While her husband honed his skills in surgery and medical theories, Willa took up practicing nursing at St. Thomas' Hospital before transferring to St. Bartholomew's Hospital, the oldest hospital in London.

He and Willa, once back in the States, set their hearts on practicing medicine in the West, where doctors were very badly needed. They had landed at the Sherman Ranch and Relay Station and, with Slim's strong encouragement (and Daisy's pie and coffee), decided to set up practice in Laramie.

During the past eight months, the Spencers and the Sherman household got acquainted and became fast friends.

Jess knew the doctor's name was Drake but in his current state, he was not thinking of first names.

"I'll see if he can come talk to you. Won't you sit?"

Jess didn't take up her offer. She disappeared into the sickroom.

A few moments later, Doctor Spencer stepped through the door.

"Hello, Jess. There's no change. Slim is still unconscious."

"I want to stay with him, Doc."

"There's no need, Jess. I'll call you if there's any change."

Jess shook his head. "He's my partner, my best friend. I can't leave him. I'm going to stay with him."

Doctor Spencer's face softened and he smiled understandingly. "Alright, Jess. I'll get you a blanket and you can sit by him. It will be uncomfortable, though. There is only a small chair in there."

"I don't mind."

The doctor found him a blanket and a small pillow and Jess entered Slim's room. He put the pillow and blanket on the chair and went to stand by Slim's side.

"I saw your ma and pa today, Slim. I told them I'm sorry. I wanted them to know what I thought about you. I think you're about the best man I've ever met. I want you to know that. I want to tell you that! So you get better! You hear me?"

There was no answer from the bed.

Jess sighed as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

He pulled the chair up closer so he could be as near Slim as possible. He sat there and watched Slim breathe. There was a slight hoarse hitch when he breathed in and faint moan when he exhaled.

Doctor Spencer was in every hour to check Slim's pulse, breathing and temperature. He'd always look at Jess to indicate that there was no change in his condition.

At last Jess dropped off to sleep sometime around midnight.

CH 1.9

At some point in the early morning hours, he was awakened. At first, he didn't know what woke him; but then he heard it. Slim was coughing harshly and having trouble breathing again.

Jess rushed to his friend's bedside. A sheen of sweat glistened on Slim's forehead in the dim lamp light and he moved restlessly in the bed; his hair was plastered to his forehead.

"Doc!" Jess yelled.

Doctor Spencer was in the sickroom in seconds. Slim continued coughing and struggled to draw a complete breath.

Doctor Spencer took his stethoscope to Slim's chest and listened closely. He stepped back and looked at Jess, "would you mind stepping out?"

Jess reluctantly gave one long look at Slim, still restless, and he left, quietly closing the door behind him.

When Doctor Spencer came out of Slim's room, Jess jumped up from where he'd been sitting.

"He's got a fever, Jess; but he doesn't have pneumonia; his lungs are clear. His coughing is most likely from the operation. I was expecting this but I'll have to watch him closely. You'll have to stay out here. I need to be in there with him."

Jess started to protest but could see the wisdom in having the doctor right beside him. "Alright, Doc."

Throughout the night, Slim's fever climbed. Doctor Spencer woke Jess and recruited him to help.

Slim was very restless; constantly moving around. His breathing became very tortured; wheezing and gasping. The doctor instructed Jess to keep Slim as still as possible so as to not exert himself and compromise his already labored breathing.

Doctor Spencer was constantly checking on the lungs and he and Jess would take turns bathing Slim's forehead and body with cold cloths.

Jess couldn't keep from staring at Slim in the sickbed. Ice gripped his heart. He watched helplessly as Slim went ever deeper into fever dreams; tossing and moaning incoherently as Jess and the doctor worked diligently to ease his best friend's suffering.

**CH 2 Sunday.**

By the time the sky lightened, Slim's fever had decreased and his tossing about had stopped. He had fallen into an exhausted sleep. His coughing, however, was still very labored. But Jess, at last, fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair again.

By 7 am, He heard the doctor come in and once again checked Slim's breathing, heart and lungs.

Jess stretched and yawned.

The doctor smiled satisfactorily. "His fever's gone down; but I'm still concerned about his breathing. We will be watching him closely for a while. There is nothing you can do here, Jess. Why don't you go stretch out and get some rest at the hotel? I swear I will call you if there is any change in him. I'll be staying right here with him."

Jess looked at his best friend and then at the doctor. Alright, Doc. I'll be back soon.

Jess made his way back to the hotel, slipped into his room quietly and, without removing his clothing, stretched out on his bed. He was soon asleep.

But his mind did not rest.

Troubled versions of what had transpired that day haunted his sleep:

He saw the bullet as it passed by him and he could see it as it entered the center of Slim's chest, slamming him to the wall;

He heard the thieves cruelly laughing as Slim clung to him, blood welling up from a deep hole in his chest; his eyes pleading;

He saw the woman, Caroline, as the outlaw's gun went off; blood spraying the teller's cage and Caroline falling to the floor. When Jess looked again, Slim had replaced Caroline; part of his head missing, looking at Jess, reaching up to him; begging him to not let him die;

He saw the outlaw with the hole in his chest looking at him with a skull-like face and eyeless sockets. He laughed mockingly; his image to be replaced by Slim's; grinning ghoulishly, bloody hands reaching for him;

He felt unknown but familiar hands dragging him from the bank to an open grave and he saw the ice-cold death hands of Slim's ma and pa reaching up through the muddy ground to grab him, pulling him down into the grave with them, whispering accusations at him;

He heard Daisy's and Mike's anguished cries, accusing him of not doing enough to save Slim.

Each nightmarish vision would meld into the next. He wanted to wake up but was unable to claw his way back to consciousness; each apparition trapping him like quicksand.

He was startled awake by a small knock at his door. Heart pounding from the incubi, instinctively, he reached for his gunbelt he had put on the bedpost before a small voice called from the other side of the door: "Jess? Are you awake?"

The nightmares took a while to fade. Jess rubbed his hand over his sweaty face and through his damp hair before he got up, padded over to the door and opened it for Daisy.

She stared at him a moment and took a small step backward; but she did not comment.

"How is Slim?" she asked.

"I spent the night there. He had a high fever and he started coughing but by early this morning, his fever was down a mite." A pause. "What time is it?"

Daisy looked relieved. "Just a little after ten. I heard you come in around seven. I wanted you to get some sleep but I just had to know how he was doing."

"Have you and Mike eaten?"

"Yes, we had breakfast about an hour ago. Mike is very anxious to see him, Jess. What do you think?"

"I think it will be all right. Give me a chance to freshen up and I'll go with you."

"Alright, Jess." And she shut the door.

Jess stretched again and yawned. He moved to the table with the ewer and bowl, grabbing his shaving brush and razor from his saddle bags from a nearby chair. Pouring fresh water into the bowl, he splashed his face. Raising up, he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. It was almost unrecognizable! Dark circles under his bloodshot eyes and two-day old stubble on a pale, drawn face met him in the mirror. No wonder Daisy had retreated when she saw him!

He had slept in the clothes so he had a quick shave and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He pulled on his boots, gun and hat, strode to Daisy's door, and knocked.

Mike answered. His eyes shining as his hero stood in the door. "Hi, Jess." Though he was trying to be cheerful, his face told a story of worry and fear.

"'Lo, Tiger. Are you and Daisy ready to go see Slim?"

"I guess so, Jess." Mike's usual cheerful lilt to his voice was sorely dampened. Daisy was standing in front of the mirror putting on her hat.

"Aunt Daisy says you spent the night watching over Slim."

"That's right, Tiger."

"How come I didn't get to go?"

"Well, Tiger, I figured one of us would be alright but two or more might've gotten in the doc's way. He was checking on Slim every so often."

"Oh." Mike's eyes were downcast.

"Tell you what. I need to take care of the stock today and, if I can, get to the ranch in time to help change the stage that's due in around noon. Would you like to go with me?"

The youth's face brightened a mite.

"Sure, Jess. I'll go with you."

"Thanks, Tiger. We'll stop in and see how Slim is doing and then we will go."

Daisy turned and said, "Ready, Mike?"

Mike drew in a breath, "I'm ready, Aunt Daisy."

CH 2.2

The trio made their way to the doctor's house. Willa answered the door before they had the opportunity to knock.

"Hello, Daisy. Mike. Jess. Come on in."

"Drake says there has been no change thus far. His temperature rose during the night but that was to be expected. It has gone down some."

"How about his breathing?" Daisy asked anxiously.

Willa looked solemnly at Jess who shook his head imperceptibly. Willa forced a smile, "His breathing is a mite labored but it was expected because of the surgery. There isn't any fluid build-up, however."

"Thank God for that," Daisy sighed thankfully, apparently not noticing the exchange between Willa and Jess. "May we see him?"

"Sure. Drake is resting upstairs. I've been watching him but you can go on in."

Mike ran ahead of Daisy and Jess and opened the door quietly.

Slim was just as Jess had left him earlier that morning. Pale but breathing. Again, there was the hitch every time he took a breath, like he needed to cough. He was wheezing and rasping.

Daisy took her customary place near Slim's head and was stroking his long arm near the shoulder. Mike held the same finger in his hand he had yesterday and was looking him up and down with a frown on his small face.

Jess took his usual position on the other side of the bed. His hands unconsciously fidgeted with his hat.

After a few moments, Mike nearly jumped out of his skin. "He moved his fingers!"

Sure enough, Slim's hand had oh-so-slightly taken hold of Mike's fingers.

He began to stir and then his eyes slowly opened.

In quick strides, Jess was at the door, "Willa, he's waking up." Jess called anxiously.

Daisy stroked his hair and very quietly said, "Slim. It's Daisy. Can you hear me?"

Slim slowly moved his head toward Daisy's voice. "Daisy?" He could barely get the word out. He looked down where his hand had closed around the little boy's fingers and whispered, "Mike?"

Daisy's eyes brimmed with tears of relief and joy!

Slim looked at Daisy and gasped, "Jess?"

"Right here, Pard!" Jess said from the foot of the bed. He moved quickly to where Slim could see him; a mixture of relief, joy and worry crossed Jess' face as he looked down at his pard. "You'll do anything to get out of work, won't you?"

Doctor Spencer came into the room. "Well, now. Good to see you awake, Slim. You gave everyone here a big scare."

Slim's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"How do you feel?"

"Hurt." He managed to gasp out.

"Where?"

"Chest. Side." He wheezed.

"Mm hmm, that's to be expected. You were shot in the side. The bullet went through but penetrated the lung. We had to do surgery to repair the damage."

Slim furrowed his brow as the doctor talked. He was having trouble understanding what he was saying.

"C- cold." He murmured.

"You've got a fever so that's natural. Willa will bring more blankets for you."

Slim tried to take a deep breath but that brought on a coughing fit. He groaned loudly, grabbing his chest, "Hard. To. Breathe." He uttered weakly. He had to pause at every word and groaned loudly in pain after speaking, trying to weakly roll over and curl up around the pain.

Doctor Spencer put an arresting hand on Slim but said nothing. He finally told the little family, "Slim needs to rest. I'll give him something for the pain and to help ease the coughing."

"Thirsty," said Slim, licking dry lips.

"Daisy, would you give him a drink of water from that cup on the bed table?"

Daisy poured the water from the pitcher by the bed and raised Slim's head so he could swallow. Slim grunted in pain when she did so, but he took a couple of small sips.

Daisy kissed Slim on the forehead as he laid back, "You just rest, Slim."

Slim just smiled weakly.

Mike approached him and apprehensively kissed Slim on the cheek. "Get better soon, Slim."

He smiled feebly at the boy.

Jess gave Slim's upper arm a squeeze, "Don't worry. I'll leave plenty of work for you to do."

Slim's eyes were already closing.

The little family filed out of the sick room, each of the adults breathing a sigh of relief.

Soon Doctor Spencer emerged. "I've given him something for the pain. He likely will be out for most of the day. Willa and I will keep watch over him. You three get some rest. There's nothing to be done here. I'll send word if there is any change."

"Alright, doctor. We'll be back later this afternoon." Daisy said.

They stepped out onto the porch as the church bells were ringing.

Daisy looked at her boys. "I think it would be a good idea for us to go to church today. We need to be very thankful Slim is going to be alright and we need to pray for his continued recovery."

Jess looked down at the young boy who was staring up at him questioningly. He had promised the youngster they were to go back to the ranch. He was torn between wanting to honor Daisy's request and what he had promised Mike. Jess closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright Daisy. Let's go."

CH 2.3

Word travels fast in a small town. As soon as they arrived at the little church, both Jess and Daisy were bombarded with questions about Slim's health. Nearly everyone said they were praying for both Slim and them. They were all overjoyed to hear that Slim had woken up. Daisy was very appreciative of everyone's concern. Jess was less appreciative but he smiled to keep up appearances. He was thinking he wanted to get away, to be doing something productive instead of sitting still and listening to a sermon; but for Daisy's sake, he would endure the preaching. He wanted to be a role model for Mike as well.

However, it turned out Jess was more tired than he thought. He'd been running on adrenaline since the shooting. His stores depleted, as soon as he sat down he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Daisy kept eyeing him, but midway through the sermon, Jess couldn't stay awake any more.

Daisy looked at him with loving eyes. She realized that he must be exhausted after the horrible shock and being up most of the night with worry. She was sorry she had suggested the notion of going to church.

Mike was fidgeting in his seat, too. He was eager to be away from all the heavy emotion that he felt from the adults.

Jess awoke when the congregation started singing the benediction. He stifled a yawn and joined in with the singing.

The service over, Jess explained to Daisy that he and Mike were going back to the ranch to feed Mike's animals and take care of the stock; make sure they had plenty of feed and water.

Daisy, having witnessed how exhausted Jess was, opened her mouth to object but somehow sensed this was the right thing to do. She agreed and said that she would be at the doctor's house to help relieve Willa and the doctor.

"Mike," Daisy said, "Make sure you bring back your school books for tomorrow."

Mike looked hurt but he said, "Alright, Aunt Daisy."

CH 2.4

At the livery, Jess saddled Traveler. He'd left the heavy buckboard team at the ranch yesterday and rode his beloved mount back to town. He lifted Mike and put him in the saddle. Then he swung up and they headed down the Laramie Road toward home.

On the way, they stopped at the Murphy place and explained the situation to the father, Andrew Murphy. His sons had helped out on Slim's ranch before. Andrew was shocked at the news about Slim but assured Jess that he and his boys would keep an eye on their place and change the teams for them. He gave his condolences, and Mike and Jess journeyed the rest of the way toward the ranch in morose silence.

They arrived at the ranch. Again, Jess was struck on the loneliness of the place without the people that made it a home.

He spotted the stagecoach tracks leading onto the Laramie Road toward Cheyenne. Guilt filled his heart. He should have been here to help change the teams. Whoever was driving had to use the horses that were left in the corral from Saturday's morning stage. That probably put them way behind schedule since they would have had to catch up the horses, brush them, clean their hooves, put the harness on and then unhitch the tired team before putting the fresh team in their place. Then they would have had to unharness the old team.

He swung off Trav. Mike followed him off the saddle, jumping down from the stirrup.

"Sure is quiet," Mike noted. "Kinda lonely."

"Yeah, Tiger, very lonely." He glanced up at the two graves on the hill. "Let's get ta th' chores, alright?"

The noon stage team was still in the corral and had not been touched. They made short work of grooming, feeding and watering the team. Jess grabbed several lumps of sugar from his stash in the barn and fed the team horses a treat.

When they had finished, they stood watching as a couple of the horses they had just groomed flopped down to roll in the dirt.

"Mike, we should bring in th' other team horses so we can have the Murphys change th' teams for us while we're in town. That way they won't have ta go so far to catch up the horses and we can stay with Slim."

"Alright, Jess." Mike said quietly.

"First go get your schoolbooks 'n put 'em on th' porch. Then you finish feedin' th' rest of th' animals, I'll herd our ranch horses ta th' side pasture 'n catch up Giant for ya. We can herd th' team horses back here, alright?"

Mike's eyes brightened and a grin appeared, "You mean it, Jess? I can help you? I can ride Giant?"

"Sure, Tiger." Jess smiled warmly.

CH 2.5

While Mike fed the chickens and made sure all the animals had enough water, Jess swung up on Traveler and kneed the bay toward the front pasture. Slim's horse, Alamo, Mike's horse, Giant, and other horses he and Slim had been training for ranch work were put in the front paddock closest to the house in case they were needed quickly.

The team horses, twenty in all, were kept in the east pasture where the grazing was the best. Only the horses needed for the day's runs were brought down so they could be inspected, groomed, fed and watered before the coaches arrived. And only right before the stage was due to arrive were the horses harnessed up for the run.

Jess herded the horses in from the front pasture. Mike opened the gates to allow the horses into the side field. After all the ranch horses were in the field, Jess roped Mike's palomino and guided him away from the other horses with the lariat around his neck. Alamo and the other horses followed Giant and Traveler back to the gate; looking for their customary sugar lump from Jess.

Jess dismounted Traveler, shooed the other horses standing close and led Giant through the corral gate, putting the lariat into Mike's hands.

"Be sure ta brush 'im down real good, clean his hooves 'n check for any trouble. We're in no hurry so do a careful goin'-over. I'll check on these others."

"Alright, Jess!" Mike called as he led Giant toward the corral by the barn.

The other horses milled around Traveler, eager to say hello and await their treat of sugar. Jess went around to each one checking their bodies and hooves to make sure they didn't have any nicks, swollen legs or heat in their feet and feeding them their sugar treat. As he moved around them, he talked softly to them.

He gave Alamo special attention; scratching the thin, white blaze and star on the horse's face, feeding him sugar. Alamo nudged him as if to say, "where is he?"

"Jess, you'll spoil those horses!" Slim's voice was as clear as day in Jess' ears! He whirled around quickly, expecting to see Slim's tall figure standing behind him. But he didn't see anything. Despair gripped his heart like a vice. He realized he must have been hearing things.

He returned to Traveler and leaned on his saddle burying his face in the crook of his arm.

"Pard!" Jess breathed harshly into Traveler's mane, "what I wouldn't give ta have you here right now!"

"I'm ready, Jess!" He heard Mike's voice. And another aching twinge flitted through Jess' body.

CH 2.6

Mike had used the corral to get on Giant without help. Jess gathered up Traveler's reins, led him through the pasture gate and, with lithe grace, propelled himself into the saddle. Then he and Mike slowly made their way toward the east pasture.

Before they reached the pasture gate, they spotted a lone horseman loping up the slope toward them.

Jess stiffened but immediately relaxed when he saw it was Pete Dixon. Pete and his brother, Len, were neighbors and their property was adjacent to the Sherman Ranch on the east side.

Pete and Len were once thought to be "gallows bait" due to the misguided mischief they kept getting themselves into; but they had become respectable ranchers. They had turned their father's run down spread into a real cattle ranch.

It was all thanks to Slim; who was helping them turn their ranch into a real business with their share of a reward they had received a few years ago. Slim had been duped by an outlaw named Morgan Bennett to guide him to a trove of outlaw loot. Bennett pushed Slim off a cliff and Pete and Len went after the outlaw, getting shot in the process of bringing him down.

Pete rode up to the pair. When he saw who it was, he put up his hand in greeting, "Howdy, Jess! Howdy Mike!"

"Hello Pete." Jess shook Pete's proffered hand.

"I jus come from town. Heered the news about Slim. Is he gonna be awright?"

Jess cast his eyes downward. "We're not sure, Pete. He's very sick right now."

"Sure sorry, Jess. Anythin' me n' Len can do?"

Jess looked up gratefully, "Yeah, Pete. Could you or Len help th' Murphy boys tend ta th' stages 'n horses when they come through? We're… we're stayin' in town… for a while."

"I wouldn't keer ta do that a'tall! Len an' me kin git the Murphys to stay with yore place til you'uns get back an' we'll hep em change th' teams. We be glad to hep out!"

Jess gave Pete a grateful smile. "Mike 'n I are goin' ta bring th' team horses down from th' east pasture so you 'n th' Murphys won't have ta go after 'em. We'll put 'em in th front paddock closest ta th' house."

Jess nodded toward Mike's horse, "Giant 'n our other ranch horses will be in th' side field."

"I'll hep ya bring them team horses down rat now."

"Thanks, Pete, but ya u don't have ta."

"Nothin' to it, Jess. I be glad to hep. You 'n Slim done us more n your share. Me 'n Len would be ina heap o' trouble if t'weren't fo you n' him!"

Together, he, Jess and Mike made short work of herding the horses down from the east field to the front paddock. Jess carefully checked each one over to be sure they were healthy enough to pull the stages.

"Thanks, Pete, for your help."

"No problem, Jess. We keep 'n eye on yore place, don'tchu worry none."

Jess sighed heavily. He was truly grateful for all the neighbors so willing to help out.

"Wish Slim all th' best, Jess. Tell 'im from Len n' me."

"I will, Pete, 'n thank ya again."

Jess and Mike watch as Pete loped up the Laramie Road.

"Ready ta go, Tiger?"

"Jess?" Mike asked quietly.

"Yeah, Mike?"

"Would you mind if I went to my room and got something?"

"Sure, go ahead, Mike. Get your school books, too. I'll put Giant up for ya."

"Thanks, Jess. I'll just be a minute."

Mike jumped down from Giant. He patted the big palomino on the shoulder and hugged his neck. Slim had given him to Mike a few months ago. He'd found him roaming wild but it turned out that he belonged to a girl from the mountains. She followed them to the ranch and stole him back. Slim had gone after what he thought was a horse thief. In the end, the girl gave the palomino back to Slim and he gave him back to Mike.

Jess had finished training him but Mike was still a bit too young to ride safely without someone else beside him.

Mike ran into the house. Jess led Traveler and Giant to the corral next to the barn. He let both horses drink their fill. He then proceeded to unsaddle Giant and rub him down. He fed him a bit of grain and his treat. He put the palomino in the side pasture with the other ranch horses. Then he patiently waited outside the house, heart heavy, for Mike to come back out.

Mike quietly closed the door to the little house behind him and ran to Jess and Traveler carrying a satchel.

"Whatcha got there, Pard?" Jess asked as he swung the youth up onto Traveler's back.

"My books and a pencil and some paper. I thought I might make Slim a Get Well drawing." He said.

"That's very nice of you, Mike. I'm sure Slim will love it."

CH 2.7

Jess, Mike and Traveler slowly made their way back to Laramie with few words spoken between them. Both their minds were on Slim. When the pair walked into the doctor's house, Daisy was sitting at the kitchen table sipping some coffee, and eating a bite of a sandwich.

She stood up when Mike, then Jess approached the table; each giving her a kiss.

Jess' eyes looked on hers as she shook her head in answer to his unspoken question. "No. No change, Jess. He still has a fever. His lungs are still clear, thank God for that."

Jess bowed his head. "Daisy, I'll go sit with 'im."

Mike piped up quietly. "Can I come too, Jess?"

"Sure, Tiger. Come with me."

"I'll fix you two some dinner. Just take a minute to heat up."

"Not hungry, Daisy" Truth was, he was almost too tired to eat.

"Nonsense. You need to keep up your strength." Her eyes carried Jess' to Mike; indicating he needed to be an example to the young boy.

"Alright, Daisy. Call us when it's ready."

When Jess and Mike entered the room, they saw that the chair at the bedside had been replaced with a rocking chair.

Willa was bathing Slim with a cloth. She looked up and smiled at the pair. She was sitting in the chair that Jess had slept in the night before; it had been moved to the head of the bed. A basin filled with water, rags and a chunk of ice was on the bedside table.

Slim did not move despite the ice cold water pressed against his forehead.

Jess scooted the rocker closer to the bedside, then he sank down into it. Mike hopped into his lap. His wide eyes staring at Slim.

Slim's breathing was still hoarse. To Jess, it sounded worse than the night before. Every few minutes he would have a coughing fit. He would cough so hard he could not catch his breath.

Willa, just like her husband, monitored his pulse and, with a spare stethoscope, listened to his lungs and heartbeat.

In a few minutes, Daisy stuck her head in the door. "Dinner's ready. Willa, would you like me to spell you?"

"No, Daisy. I can manage."

For the first time Jess looked at both women closely. Willa was haggard-looking but Daisy looked even more so. He doubted Daisy got any sleep last night, especially sleeping with Mike. He was a restless sleeper.

"After lunch, Mike 'n me will take a turn 'n you two can rest up."

Both women smiled appreciatively.

CH 2.8

There was a plate with sandwiches and a couple of bowls set out with sides of peas and mashed potatoes for both boys when they emerged. Coffee was steaming in a mug for Jess and a glass of milk was set out for Mike.

Jess was surprised that he was hungry. Then he remembered he hadn't eaten a thing since breakfast yesterday. He ate two sandwiches and two helpings of peas and mashed potatoes.

After eating, Jess told Daisy and Willa to take a rest. He and Mike went into the sick room. Jess sat at Willa's place at Slim's head. Mike took up the rocking chair, watching every rise and fall of Slim's chest.

Jess bathed Slim's forehead and chest with the cold rags left in the water basin on the bedside table. Not even realizing what he was doing, he talked softly to Slim as if he were a fractious horse he was trying to gentle. After a couple of hours, Slim seemed to respond to his voice and turned his head toward Jess.

Slowly, Slim opened his eyes, blinking as if trying to focus.

Jess grinned broadly, "Hey partner," he said softly.

"Jess," Slim's voice was barely above a whisper. He grimaced when he tried to draw a breath.

"Where…" he tried to speak again.

"You're at th' Doc's. You were shot."

"Chest?" Slim asked.

"In the side. Doc says th' bullet punctured your lung."

"Feels like," Slim painfully drew a breath. "Feels like someone sittin' on top o' me."

Mike had been dozing in the rocking chair but he awoke and saw Slim talking to Jess. He got up and shyly walked to the bedside so he could see Slim.

Slim caught the motion. "Hey, Tiger," he said feebly.

"Hi Slim. Sure glad you're awake."

"Me, too." Slim drew another labored breath and coughed. And kept coughing. His face contorted in pain.

Jess grabbed the water-filled cup on the bedside table and offered it to his partner. He put his arm beneath Slim's head and helped him take a sip.

Slim winced and grunted but took a couple of sips. Jess gently put his head back down.

"Feels like needles in my chest," he said weakly.

"Doc says your lungs are clear. No pneumonia."

"Good," Slim whispered.

Jess laid a hand on Mike's shoulder, "Mike, would you mind findin' th' doctor 'n tell 'im Slim's awake?"

"Sure, Jess." The boy left to obey.

"Daisy?" Slim whispered.

"She's restin'. She 'n Willa have been tendin' ta ya."

"Tell 'em thanks."

There was a soft knock at the door and Doctor Spencer came in with Mike close behind.

Jess moved so the doctor could get in to look at Slim. He joined Mike at the foot of the bed.

"Glad to see you're awake, Slim." Slim tried to smile but it was marred with pain.

The doctor examined him with his stethoscope. "You in much pain, Slim?"

"Hard to breathe," he wheezed. Pain when I cough."

"Mm, hmm. That's to be anticipated. I'd expect you to be sore from the surgery."

Jess chimed in, "he says it's like needles when he coughs."

"Oh?" The doctor frowned at this revelation. "What about when you take a deep breath?"

"Tried not to, Doc."

"Try now."

Slim tried to take a deep breath but that brought on a coughing fit and he grabbed his midriff.

Doctor Spencer's frown deepened. "Well, it's still early yet, Slim. Think you could sit up and eat some broth? Willa has made up some."

"Think so."

"Jess, help me sit him up."

Jess went to the other side and they both helped Slim to sit up. As they raised him up, Slim yelped and gasped with pain.

Doctor Spencer frowned again; not liking Slim's symptoms.

"Is there lots of pain, Slim?"

Slim tried to say no but the discomfort he was feeling marred his face with pain lines.

"What does it feel like, Slim?"

"Like, like a knife stickin' in my side, Doc." He whispered.

"Jess, let's settle him back down and just prop his head up."

Jess helped; but felt awful about the gasps of pain that Slim let out as they lowered him back to the bed.

"Better?" The Doctor asked.

"Some."

"Well, let's get some nourishment in you and I'll give you something for the pain later. I'll go get the broth."

"Thanks, Doc."

Instead of the doctor, it was Daisy who brought in the broth.

"Hello Slim," she said in a cheerful voice. "I have some nice chicken broth for you. So very glad to see you awake."

"Thanks, Daisy."

Daisy put the napkin under Slim's chin and Jess took hold of Mike. "We'll let you eat some, Slim. N if we can, we'll be back."

Slim tried to smile but Daisy already had a spoonful of broth next to his face.

CH 2.9

There wasn't much Jess or Mike could do, especially since most everything was closed for Sunday, so the two sat out on the porch. They were still sitting when Daisy came out to the porch. Jess immediately got to his feet.

"Slim's gone back to sleep, Jess. You needn't worry."

"Dadgummit! I wish there was somethin' I could do! I feel so helpless, Daisy!"

"Me too!" Piped in Mike.

"Well, I'll tell you what you can do, the both of you! Jess, you're pretty near worn out! Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some sleep? You can sit up with Slim tonight."

Jess felt bone weary but despite that, he started to protest, wanting to be nearby.

Daisy's stern face, though, brooked no argument, "Alright, Daisy. I'll spell you tonight."

"What can I do?" Mike chimed.

"Have you got your homework done, young man?"

"Yes 'm! It was done before Slim and Jess got home. I brung it with me from home."

"Brought, not brung," Daisy corrected. "Well, since you have your homework done, how about you stay with Slim while the rest of us take a break?"

"Really?" Mike's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his luck.

"Yes. You've earned some time with Slim. He's sleeping right now so don't disturb him, but, if he needs something, you come get me right away!"

"I will, Aunt Daisy!" He started for the door, stopped and turned back. "I'll take real good care of Slim, Jess. I promise."

Jess smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, Tiger!"

With that, Mike disappeared into the house.

Jess' smile turned to a frown. "You think that's a good idea, Daisy?"

"I'm not sure, Jess. I just know he needs to be with Slim."

The 'just in case' was left unsaid between them but Jess knew what she meant.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later to spell you."

As soon as he opened the door to his room, he quickly shucked his boots, stripped to his long johns and almost before his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

**CH 3 Monday.**

Jess woke, stood up, yawned and stretched the kinks out from dozing in the rocker. Slim had had another restless night with fever and coughing. Jess and the doctor were up most of the night tending to him. To Jess Slim's coughing and wheezing seemed much worse but the doctor had said nothing.

Doctor Spencer came in with two cups of coffee and he handed one to Jess.

"Thanks, Doc." He blew on the steaming liquid before tasting a sip.

Doctor Spencer sighed. "I'm worried, Jess," he said frankly. "Slim's no worse but he doesn't seem to be getting any better. I thought I'd see some improvement by now. I can't figure it out."

"Maybe he's just takin' more time ta heal than ya thought?" Jess' voice remained calm while his insides churned in turmoil.

"It's possible. It was a really nasty wound. I made sure I got all the debris out of the wound before I closed him up. There is no fluid in his lungs at all so that rules out pneumonia. I'm puzzled."

Just then Willa appeared in the door. "I've got breakfast on the table."

The doctor sighed again. "Maybe I'll be able to figure it out while I'm on my rounds today.

Jess looked sharply at the doctor, "Rounds? You're gonna make rounds today?" His tone was both incredulous and slightly annoyed.

"I've got other patients, Jess. I can't ignore them. I've got two pregnant ladies, a broken leg, and a colicky baby that I have to care for and that's just for starters. Slim will be in good hands with Willa and Daisy. If there is any change in Slim's condition, Willa knows my stops and I won't be far away."

Jess was still uncertain but he had no choice. After a filling breakfast, Jess made his way back to the hotel to check on Daisy and Mike.

At the door of Daisy's and Mike's room, Jess paused a breath. He lightly rapped on the door and instantly Daisy opened it. She was already dressed.

"Hello, Daisy. May I come in?"

"Sure, Jess. How is Slim?"

"No change. Doc's concerned. He said Slim doesn't seem ta be gettin' better." He looked about for Mike. He spied a lump in the bed, buried under the covers.

"He's still asleep. I'm going to have to wake him so he can get his breakfast and get to school."

"Have ya had breakfast?"

"No, I was waiting on Mike. He was so tired last night; he was asleep in seconds. This has been really hard on him."

"Why don't ya go on down ta breakfast. I've already had mine, but I'll share a cup o' coffee with you 'n Mike while ya eat yours. I'll help 'im get dressed."

"That would be nice, Jess. Thank you." She grabbed her hat and was out the door.

Jess smiled at the bump under the covers. He turned the coverlet back, watching Mike sleep for a few seconds and knew he was feigning. The boy's eyes were tightly closed. Jess laid a hand on his back and gently shook him.

"Hey, Tiger," he said gently. "It's time ta get up."

Mike moaned and turned on his side.

"C'mon Tiger. Let's get up. Ya've got school."

Mike's voice was muffled by his pillow, "I don't wanna go to school! I wanna stay with Slim."

"Sorry, kiddo. Ya can't miss school. Slim wouldn't want ya to."

Mike turned angry eyes on Jess, "How do you know, Jess? Slim won't wake up long enough for me to ask! He's going to die!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I heard you and Aunt Daisy talking. He's not getting any better. I don't want him to die!"

Suddenly Mike was in Jess' arms and Jess hugged him tightly, trying hard to control his own emotions. He felt Mike's tears wetting his shirt.

"Tiger, th' doctor just said he's not gettin' better right now. But he also said he's not gettin' any worse."

Mike raised up from Jess' shoulder and sniffled. "He said that?"

"Yes he did. You'll see. Slim will be up in no time barkin' orders at me." The cowboy smiled at the boy.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Jess said with more conviction than he felt. "So ya've got ta believe that too."

"Okay." Mike wiped his eyes and then wiped his drippy nose on the sleeve of his night shirt.

"C'mon, I'll help ya dress 'n' then we'll meet Daisy downstairs for breakfast."

Mike found fresh clothes for school. Jess started to help him remove his night clothes.

"I can do it, Jess." Mike said quietly. "You don't have to help."

For a long moment Jess watched as Mike dressed himself. He briefly wondered where the little boy he and Slim had taken in a little over a couple of years ago had gone. Mike was growing up. Jess fought back against the lump in his throat as he thought of Slim not seeing Mike grow into a man.

When Mike finished dressing, Jess sat down on the bed and drew him close. "Slim would be so proud of ya, Mike. He knows you're a big help ta Daisy 'n me. Think ya can go on bein' a big help?"

"I think I can. But what can I do?"

Jess smiled at the boy. "Ya can do a lot, Mike. Th' first thing ta do is believe Slim'll get better. If we know that, then he'll know it too."

"Second, you need ta be patient. I know that's very hard. It's hard for me, too; but we all have ta do that."

"'N ya can go about your day jus' like normal. I'll take ya ta school today 'n let th' teacher know what's happened. I'm sure she'll be understandin' if you miss your classes; but Slim wouldn't want ya ta fall behind on your lessons so ya need ta be there as often as you can."

"But th' most important thing ya can do is pray, Mike."

Jess paused, "That's a lot ta do, Tiger. Do ya think ya can do that?"

"I think I can. I'll be glad to help Slim."

"Good boy, Tiger. Now let's go get ya some breakfast."

CH 3.2

After breakfast, the three walked toward the doctor's house but Jess and Mike veered to the right to the school behind a row of buildings.

When they entered the building, all eyes turned toward them. Jess looked down and saw that Mike's head was bowed and he was blushing; embarrassed to be the source of stares.

The young teacher, Julie McCall, walked toward them. "Mike, would you please take your seat?" And she gave him a small push in that direction. Mike looked at Jess with apprehension and sadness but Jess gave him a nod of encouragement.

Then she turned to Jess. "Mr. Harper, shall we go outside to talk?"

Jess led the way but held open the door as she walked through.

Out in the yard, she turned to Jess. "I am so sorry about Mr. Sherman, Mr. Harper. I do hope he will be alright."

"We hope so, too."

"Mike is so young to have this happen to him. He does not have to come to school if he doesn't feel up to it. I can give him some assignments to keep up with his studies."

"Me 'n Daisy would greatly 'preciate that, Miss McCall. But we'd like ta see him at school much as possible. It'll occupy his mind some."

Julie McCall smiled gently, "I think it would occupy his fingers but his mind may not be on his school work. Perhaps he could come in the mornings and leave at lunch? He would not have to stay the whole time."

"That might be an idea. I'll talk ta Daisy 'n let ya know?"

"That's fine. Just let me know. We'll see how he is today."

"Alright, Miss McCall."

"Please tell Daisy that I am praying for all of you, especially Mike."

"Thank ya."

CH 3.3

Jess went back into town, stopping at a door he had been dreading to open since Saturday afternoon. It was closed and locked yesterday but today the sign in the window said "Open."

He took a deep breath and opened the door. The bell above the door tinkled as he passed over the threshold.

"I'll be with you in a minute," a voice in the back called.

A few seconds later, the telegraph operator, Jack Brown, emerged from his office. His face read surprise when he recognized the cowboy.

"Hello, Jess. What can I do for you?"

"I need ta send a telegram, Jack. Ta Andy 'n Jonesy in Saint Louis."

"Certainly. I forgot about Jonesy and Andy not knowing about Slim. If you had come by my house yesterday, I would have opened the office for you."

"That's alright, Jack."

"Well, here's the pencil and paper. Write down what you want to say and I'll send it."

Jess leaned against the desk and thought about how much he should tell them. What should he say? Did they need to be here?

He decided against alarming them about his serious condition. They did not need to travel all that way if Slim got better. Besides, Andy was in the middle of the school year just like Mike. He would hate to take him away from his studies.

Finally, he settled on a message;

'Slim shot. Will keep you informed of his condition. Jess.'

Jess had addressed the telegram specifically to Jonesy. He would leave it up to him to decide if he wanted to share the news with Andy or if they wanted to come home.

The operator looked at the missive and proceeded to tap out the note to the operators along the line to Saint Louis.

He looked at Jess, "Are you waiting for a reply?"

"I don't know. If there is one, would ya bring it ta th' Doc's, Jack?"

Jack Brown nodded. "How is Slim, Jess?"

"Holdin' his own, Jack. What do I owe ya for th' message?"

Jack shook his head, "This one's on me, Jess."

"Thank ya, Jack. I'll be seein' ya."

When Jess left the telegraph office, he was deep in thought not caring where he was headed. Suddenly he heard his name called. Without realizing it, he had walked right past the Sheriff's office. Mort was standing at the doorway inviting him in for a cup of coffee.

Jess decided to take him up on his offer. Mort was pouring two cups when Jess walked in and sat down. He handed Jess a cup and they sipped silently for a few minutes.

Finally, Mort said, "How is he?" Taking his seat at his desk.

"He's not any better, but he's not any worse either."

How are you holding up, Jess?

Jess sighed. "I don't know any more, Mort. I keep goin' over it again 'n again. Maybe I could've done somethin' diff'rent. Maybe not have taken th' bait? I just don't know."

He stared into his coffee.

For the umpteenth time Mort patiently explained, "It was NOT your fault, Jess! That man had a gun to Caroline Stoddard's head. There is no doubt in my mind he would have killed her if you had refused to face him."

"I know. But still…"

Mort took a sip of his coffee and opened a desk drawer, reaching in to pull out a piece of paper and laid it on the desk in plain sight of Jess.

Jess picked up the paper; a wanted poster. The sketched features were that of the thief who had called him out. He was wanted, dead or alive; convicted of murder and sentenced to hang by a court of law. He had escaped from jail in a town not far from the Nebraska border with the Wyoming Territory. The name on the paper said 'Caleb Litteral.' The bounty was $750.

Jess blanched. He did not recognize the name. He pushed the paper back to Mort.

"I guess that's s'posed ta make me feel better 'bout Slim bein' shot? Never heard o' 'im."

"No, Jess, I'm trying to show you that Litteral didn't have anything to lose. He was already convicted and scheduled to hang for one murder. One, two or even ten more murders would not have made a difference in the world to him. He would have shot Caroline, Jess. She has a husband, a baby girl, and two little boys; one of them is Mike's age! He would have made them motherless! And he most likely would not have stopped with her!"

"And, I didn't want to say this; but you know how Slim is. He would have tried to stop them. He would have been outgunned, two against one, but you know he would have tried and he most certainly would be dead instead of wounded!"

Jess nodded at the thought.

"Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. Litteral was desperate, probably heading for the border and needed travelling money. He was an arrogant son of a bitch, Jess. He recognized you and in his arrogance, he thought he could add one more notch to his gun instead of just taking the money and getting away. His reputation would have been cemented if he'd killed you."

"What about th' other one, Mort? Th' one who shot Slim?"

"He was most likely the one who helped him escape jail. I haven't found any posters on him. But he was travelling with Litteral, helping him rob the bank. He tried to shoot you and missed. Neither of them were innocent babes, Jess. These were desperate men doing what desperate men on the run do."

Jess smiled appreciatively, "Thank ya, Mort. That does make me feel some better."

His smile disappeared, "but that doesn't change Slim's condition. Knowin' why he was shot doesn't change anythin'."

"I know, Jess. It doesn't change that fact one whit." He sighed heavily; thinking at last he may have gotten through to the boy.

"I'm going to wire the nearby sheriffs; see if they can't tell me who the other shooter was. Maybe something will shake loose. You stay here, I'll be right back. Have another cup of coffee or two."

Mort left to send the wires. Jess sat and contemplated what Mort had said: "These were desperate men, doing what desperate men on the run do."

An anger started deep down in his gut. "These were desperate men, doing what desperate men on the run do."

Desperate men. That's exactly what they were. So desperate that they were willing to shoot their way through the people in the bank to get what they wanted.

Jess' anger grew…

HC 3.4

Mort returned a short time later. "I've sent out the wires. Hopefully someone will be able to identify him from his description. If not, I guess we'll bury him on Boot Hill."

"Mort, Mrs. Stoddard. How is she?"

"Well she was pretty shaken up Saturday. I think she'll be alright. Her husband is sure grateful to you."

"He is?" Jess said incredulously.

"Why yes! If you hadn't faced Litteral, his Caroline would be dead. Everyone in the bank is grateful to you! You saved their lives, Jess, and their money. You're a hero in their eyes."

"Funny, I don't feel like no hero," he said quietly.

CH 3.4

For the better part of two hours Mort and Jess talked. They had changed subjects numerous times: the weather, Mort's father, how the sale of the mustangs went. Things that didn't matter much but kept Jess' mind occupied.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Jack, the telegrapher, came in.

"Message for you, Sheriff." And he handed Mort the message.

He sighed. "Well, at least we have a name now for the other shooter: Ronnie Douglas. The sheriff from Cheyenne wired that he fits my description to a tee. Says he will notify next of kin."

Jess poured himself another cup of coffee, "Mind if I stay here a while, Mort? Slim is sleepin' 'n Daisy 'n Willa are takin' care of him. I've left the Dixons 'n Murphys ta tend ta' th' stages 'n th' ranch. I've nothin' ta do 'n nowhere ta do it in."

"Sure, Jess. You can stay as long as you like. We could get lunch later on at Maudie's Café if you'd like."

Truth be told, Sheriff Cory felt a little guilty. He was just outside of Laramie, returning from taking a prisoner to the capital when he heard the shots. He kicked himself for not being nearby when Slim went down. He didn't want to tell Jess but he blamed himself, too; for not being there when Slim was shot. He knew that it wasn't logical but he couldn't help how he felt.

He also believed he was cheated in a way. The two robbers were dead and he should be grateful that he didn't have to form a posse and go hunting; but he felt his work was undone. He wanted to do more. More to help Slim. More to help Jess. But he felt helpless. He was glad when Jess asked to stay. Maybe he could find him some deputying to do to occupy him.

Jess accompanied Mort on his afternoon rounds. Nearly every place they went, people stopped Jess to ask about Slim. Each time, Jess replied politely that Slim was 'doin' alright' or 'holdin' his own,' depending on who he talked to.

A few of the people he talked to had been in or near the bank when it was robbed. They all shook his hand and thanked him which made Jess feel embarrassed and uncomfortable.

Even when Mort and Jess went to Maudie's Café for a late lunch, people stopped by their table to thank him and ask about Slim.

One of the men was Hank Foster. He was the teller in the bank who was held at gunpoint. He shook Jess' hand vigorously and sat down at the table. He talked a mile a minute about how brave Jess was and how scared he was. He was sure sorry about Slim, asking briefly how he was doing.

Before he left, Hank called Maudie over to their table and he paid Mort's and Jess' bill and even had Maudie bring out her specialty, a slice of gooseberry pie for the pair. Then he left, much to Jess' relief. He hated to be the center of attention. He knew people meant well and they were grateful but to have to say 'thank ya' and 'Slim's holdin' his own' was getting exhausting.

CH 3.5

After lunch was over, Jess excused himself from Mort's company. He made his way to The Cattleman's Saloon. He walked through the double doors and had to wait until his eyes adjusted to the dim interior from the bright sunshine outside. He then made his way to the bar, ordered a bottle and a glass. He moved to a corner table, sat down with his back to the wall and poured himself a shot of whiskey.

He downed it in one gulp, allowing the fire of the liquor to burn its way down his throat, into his stomach and felt the warmth of the spirit spread from his center.

His thoughts once again turned to the shootout.

"Desperate men doing what desperate men on the run do." The saying echoed in his brain.

He focused inward, back to Saturday, recalling all the steps, trying to see something different.

He and Slim were in line about three persons from the teller, talking about the list of supplies and what they needed to do when they got back to the ranch.

Suddenly, the side door burst open! Two men with their guns drawn charged into the bank!

"Everyone! Get yer hands up!"

All the people in the bank, including Jess and Slim, complied. The one closest to the teller, now known as Ronnie Douglas, cocked his pistol and handed the teller a cloth bag.

"Fill it!" He yelled.

The other one, Litteral, was watching the people to make sure they didn't go for guns.

Suddenly, he straightened up and looked directly at Jess. He slowly smiled menacingly.

"Well, lookee here!" He said, elbowing Douglas, "we got us a famous gunslinger!"

Douglas kept the pistol pointed at the teller and looked at his partner.

"Who?" He asked.

Litteral pointed his gun in Jess' direction. "This here is Jess Harper! Ain't that right, Harper?"

"If ya say so," Jess replied cautiously.

Litteral's eyes glinted evilly. "Yeah, I heard 'bout you! Thought you was dead!"

"Well I'm still here," Jess said neutrally.

"Y'know, I had yer wanted poster tacked up on my pappy's barn when I was younger. I practiced ever' day to get as good as you."

"That so?" Jess asked mildly, with his hands still at shoulder level.

"Yep! N' I swore if I ever got you in my sights, I'd see who's the fastest! Yessir! What luck you have to be here!"

Slim put a hand on Jess' shoulder. "Jess, don't," he whispered.

Out of the corner of his mouth, Jess replied, "Don't intend ta."

"So we gonna have us a shootin' contest right here in this bank!" Litteral grinned.

He glanced at Douglas, "You keep yer eyes on these people here. Harper n' me're gonna have some fun!"

Jess shook his head, hands still in the air, "I'm not gonna draw."

Litteral snorted, "not gonna draw? What're you? Chicken-livered?"

"Too crowded. Innocent people could get hurt," Jess said.

Suddenly, Litteral's eyes sparked red and he grabbed the closest person to him, who happened to be Caroline Stoddard. Caroline let out a short muffled scream and her face paled as Litteral pointed his gun at her head and cocked it.

"You'll draw or she'll be dead!" Litteral's fury was evident. "It don't make no nevermind to me. Ya got five seconds!"

Jess swallowed hard, his eyes never left the gun at Caroline's head.

Litteral started counting, "One. Four."

Before he said "five," Jess gave in. "Alright. "Let 'er go. I'll draw."

Satisfied, Litteral shoved Caroline out of the way. She fell to the floor.

Douglas was hesitant, placing a hand on Litteral's shoulder, "You sure this is a good idea? I mean we got the money! Let's get outta here. You shoot, the sheriff'll come!"

"Shut up!' I mean to take Harper down! Sheriff be damned!" and he shrugged off Douglas' hand.

He put his gun back into his holster. Jess undid the leather keeper that held his gun in place. And they squared off.

The people in the bank fell away from the line of fire, holding their collective breath.

Jess felt calm, his eyes focused on Litteral; everything and everyone surrounding him suddenly disappeared. There was only Litteral. His ears were closed to any peripheral noise.

He saw Litteral take a breath and crouch just before he drew his gun; but as soon as he saw Litteral's chest heave, Jess' gun was out of his holster and he fired, hitting him dead center.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Douglas start to move and Jess pushed himself to the right, out of the line of fire. He fired a second shot. Douglas was thrown against the teller's stand, hitting his neck and sliding down the heavy oak cage.

Jess didn't know where his shot had hit Douglas; nor did he even see that Douglas had fired.

Slim must have been standing behind Jess and off to the left. He didn't know if his shot had caused Douglas to miss him and hit Slim, or if Douglas had fired before his bullet had hit Douglas.

To Jess, it felt like time stretched out to an hour, but the whole incident took place within a matter of seconds!

And then…he saw Slim's face and the nightmare had begun.

Jess' mind returned to the present.

'Desperate men doing what desperate men on the run do.'

He finished one more drink in one swallow then walked out of the saloon toward the doctor's office.

CH 3.6

Daisy was in the sickroom, bathing Slim's head and chest. She looked up when Jess entered the room. Her features showed her worry.

"His fever is up again," She said.

Jess saw that his best friend was still having trouble breathing. His face was ashen with dark circles under his eyes.

"Where's th' doc?" Jess asked.

"Willa says he's usually home by five…about an hour from now unless something has delayed him."

Jess looked at Daisy intently. Her golden hair, tinged with silver, was down in her face. She looked done in.

"Daisy, let me spell ya for a while so's ya can rest."

Daisy rose and massaged her right shoulder with her left hand.

"Thank you, Jess. I'll go help Willa with supper. They've invited us to stay and eat. For all they've done for Slim, I couldn't say no."

She turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Oh," she said. She pulled a piece of paper out of her apron pocket. "This came for you while you were gone. Jack dropped it off and said it was a reply."

Jess quickly opened the folded piece of paper:

'Andy taking exams. Will not tell him until after. Keep me informed. Jonesy.'

Jess took Daisy's place by the bedside. He laid a hand on Slim's chest. It was hot. Jess also felt Slim's chest rise and fall. He could feel his partner's struggle to breathe. He fought to inhale and there was a rattle when he exhaled. He would have a coughing fit occasionally; groaning terribly and trying to curl up when he did. He never opened his eyes, however.

Jess started bathing his body. Talking soothingly to him.

"Everyone in town's askin' 'bout ya, Slim," he said in a low voice. "They're all concerned. Maudie says when ya get better, she's got a gooseberry pie with your name on it. I know how ya love her pies. Mort 'n I ate there today. Not as good as Daisy's cookin' but pretty close. Her pie was delicious. I think she's sweet on you."

"Len 'n Pete send their best. They're helpin' th' Murphy boys take care o' th' stages so ya don't have to worry 'bout that none. Hard ta believe how they've turned their lives around. All thanks ta ya."

"Andrew Murphy sends his best too. His boys are good workers 'n I know they'll take care of th' place while we're here in town."

"You'd be proud o' Mike, Slim. He helped me 'n Pete move them stage horses into th' front corral. He's gettin' ta be a real good rider. I think he's almost ready ta take Giant out on his own."

"He's keepin' up with his studies, too."

"That reminds me, I have ta talk ta Daisy 'bout lettin' him go half days ta school while you're laid up here. He wants so bad ta be here, though I don't know what he could do besides fret."

"Miss McCall sends her best too. I wonder when she and Kel Brackett are gettin' hitched? Should be any time now. 'Bout time those two got together."

Jess talked while he bathed Slim and it seemed to calm him. His breathing eased a mite and his coughing spells were less frequent.

CH 3.7

It was more than two hours later that Doctor Spencer knocked on the door and opened it.

"Hello, Jess."

"Doc," Jess acknowledged.

"How's your patient?"

"I dunno, Doc. You're th' expert. You tell me." And Jess moved away from the bedside so Doctor Spencer could examine him.

Jess watched as the doctor felt of Slim's forehead and took his pulse. He checked his incision to be sure it wasn't infected. Then he took out his stethoscope and listened to Slim's heart and breathing. And he listened. And he listened.

It seemed to Jess he was taking an awfully long time with his examination.

The doctor finally straightened and sighed heavily.

"Doc?" Jess asked, dreading the answer.

"I'm not sure. I'm just not sure."

Jess wasn't sure if the doctor was talking to him or he was talking to himself.

Doctor Spencer took another listen at Slim's chest; moving the stethoscope to different places as if listening for something specific. He straightened again and his frown deepened.

He finally looked at Jess. "I need to speak with you and Daisy," his arm inviting Jess to step out into the parlor.

Daisy was setting the table in the dining room when the pair emerged from the sickroom.

She looked up and saw the worried expressions on Jess' and the doctor's faces.

"Daisy, I'd like to speak with you and Jess in here, please," the doctor said.

Daisy joined Jess, paling, dreading what the doctor was going to say.

"There's no easy way to say this," the doctor began, "Slim just is not improving. I just listened to his breathing. It is becoming more labored. I would swear it is pneumonia but his lungs are clear. I'm at a loss as to why. His pulse is also too fast. I'm pretty sure that's down to the fever and his labored breathing."

"It is clear, based on his fever, that there is some type of infection going on. For the life of me, I can't figure out why."

Daisy suggested, "Is it possible you missed something? A piece of the bullet? Some bit of cloth?"

Doctor Spencer sighed, "There is always that possibility, Daisy. However, I was as thorough as I could be. The bullet went clean through, only hitting the bottom portion of the lung as far as I could tell. The only damage was to that small portion of the lung and pneumonic sac surrounding it. I got as much of the particulates as I could and cleaned the area as best as I could."

"I've been going through my medical books trying to figure the answer but so far the only thing I can come up with is that his lung is bruised and swollen from the bullet and the operation. It is possible that is what's wrong but I'm not liking his pulse or the way he's breathing.

However, I'd like to wait and see if he can't improve on his own before we try something drastic. It's possible, given the amount of shock to that area, that the bruising and swelling is more extensive than I thought. He still may improve, given time."

Daisy and Jess looked at each other showing their worry to each other. Jess nodded to her almost imperceptibly.

"Doctor Spencer," Daisy said, "please do whatever you think is best for Slim. We know you are doing all you can."

Doctor Spencer smiled gratefully, "Thank you. Thank you both for your vote of confidence. I promise you I'm going to do all I can but it's really up to Slim for now."

"We know you will. And we will be praying for you that God will give you the wisdom."

Willa Spencer had silently joined the trio in the parlor. She walked up to her husband's side. "Thank you both. Supper is ready."

Jess sighed heavily. He looked around, "Daisy, where's Mike?"

Daisy gave him a startled look, "I don't know! He didn't come back here after school."

Jess was about to start out the door when it slowly opened and Mike walked through; his head down and his face downcast.

"Mike," Daisy said, "where have you been? We were just about to send out a search party."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Daisy. I went for a walk down by the creek. Guess I just lost track of time."

"Well you're just in time to wash up and have some supper."

"Alright." His reply was unenthusiastic.

At supper, he took a few bites but he mostly pushed the food around on his plate.

Sensing his mood, Willa tried to take his mind off his worry by asking, "Did you have a good day at school, Mike?"

"It was alright, I guess."

Daisy helped steer the conversation, "what did you do today?"

"Not much. We mostly just read a lot." He replied, chasing peas around on his plate with his fork.

"Are you reading anything interesting?" Willa asked.

"I don't know. I guess some of it is. There was this story about going to the moon. We'd been reading about it for a while now. We finished it today."

"I remember," Daisy said. "You said you loved that story. 'It was one of your favorites,' you said."

"Yeah, I guess so. Doesn't matter though."

"What do ya mean, Mike?" Jess questioned.

Mike put his fork down angrily and it clattered against the plate. "What's the point of … of going to school? I want to be here to help out with Slim! You think I'm too little to know what's going on! I'm nearly ten! I know that you think Slim isn't going to make it!"

Jess reached out and put a hand on Mike's shoulder, "Mike, remember we talked 'bout that this mornin'."

"I know, Jess. I'm sorry. I can't do it! It's just too hard to be locked up in school when Slim is…Slim is…"

Mike shot up out of his chair and charged outside.

Daisy started to get up and go after him, but Jess stopped her, "No Daisy. Give 'im time ta calm down. I'll go talk ta him a bit later."

Then Jess proceeded to tell Daisy what his teacher had said about going half a day. "I said I'd talk with ya before decidin'."

"Oh, Jess, I don't know."

Dr. Spencer interjected, "I think it would be a good idea."

Both Daisy and Jess looked at him.

"I'm sorry to stick my nose into your personal business. Mike has already lost two parents, right in front of his eyes. I know you want to spare him this heartache but I think keeping him from seeing Slim will make him more scared than he already is."

"It's been clear to me for a while now that he is very afraid of losing Slim. I believe that is because he was so helpless when his real parents were killed. I think letting him sit with Slim will help ease his fears some."

"We adults tend to want to shield children from tragedies such as this but if he sits with Slim or helps you two and us with chores, he will not feel so powerless. He certainly feels that sitting in a classroom all day. We can provide him with small chores to do around here. He can help watch Slim, especially when I'm on rounds. If Slim gets worse, you can then decide what you would like to do. For now, Slim is holding his own. We'll be keeping a close eye on him. Mike can be a part of that."

Jess shrugged at Daisy.

"It's against my better judgement," Daisy said, "but I see your point, Doctor." She thought a moment. "Alright, he can leave school around lunch time. But he must keep up with his studies."

Jess rose from the table, "I'll go tell 'im."

CH 3.8

He found the boy slumped in the rocking chair on the porch, his head down, sniffling. He pulled up another chair beside him. Long seconds passed between them before Jess spoke.

"Hey, Tiger," he began.

"I'm sorry, Jess!" Mike interrupted, "I tried to do what you said but I just kept thinking about Slim! I'm scared, Jess!" And he started to cry again.

Jess put a hand on the boy's hand, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry too. Daisy 'n I are both sorry."

Mike finally looked at Jess, tears spilling down his face, "Sorry for what?"

"We just didn't think 'bout how worried 'n scared ya are. Daisy 'n I didn't want to see you hurt. It makes us 'hurt because we love you. We wanted ya ta not worry 'n we wanted ta keep all th' bad stuff from you."

"But we were wrong. We've discussed it 'n if you'll go ta school in the mornin's, ya can come back here at lunch time 'n help out. You can watch Slim or help the ladies with chores. 'N if I have anythin' ta do, ya can help me."

"Really? I can help take care of Slim?"

"Yes, but ya gotta promise us that you'll keep up with your studies. Maybe ya can borrow that book 'bout going' ta the moon from Miss McCall 'n read ta Slim. You know how he loves books."

Mike was thoughtful but he smiled, "Thank you, Jess! I promise I'll take good care of Slim and help Aunt Daisy and Mrs. Spencer the best I can!"

He jumped up and hugged Jess tightly around the neck. Unexpectedly, Jess found himself savoring the hug from his adopted little brother. He put his arms around the boy and just held him tightly. It was a salve to his wounded soul; soothed by a simple hug from a boy.

"I love you, Jess," Mike whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too, Mike."

**CH 4 Tuesday.**

Jess awoke to a pair of sky blue eyes looking at him.

He smiled, "'lo, partner. How're ya feeling?" he yawned largely, stretching his cramped muscles as he stood from the rocker.

Slim smiled at him, "Better. Chest still hurts." He was still whispering, talking was too much of an effort.

Instantly the doctor was in the room, "I thought I heard your voice, Jess!" He had brought him a cup of coffee and was sipping his own.

"How are you feeling, Slim?"

"Chest still hurts." Slim whispered.

Doctor Spencer checked his pulse, his forehead and his chest. Slim and Jess waited patiently for him to finish his examination.

The doctor sighed with relief, "well, your pulse is still fast, the lungs are clear and your fever is down. I'd say you're on the mend."

He looked at Jess, "guess I was a little too impatient. Time."

He turned back to Slim, "you say your chest still hurts?"

Slim nodded.

"I think that is due to the bruising your lung took when you were shot and when I operated. Time is what you need now. Think you might be able to eat a bite?"

Slim nodded again.

"Good. I'll have Willa bring you some broth."

Slim frowned, "no eggs?"

Doctor Spencer chuckled, "no eggs, I'm afraid. And no coffee, either. Water, milk or juice, you pick."

Slim frowned again, "Water, then."

"Alright, I'll leave you two to it and Willa will be in shortly." With that, the doctor left the room.

Slim looked at Jess and whispered, "Mike? Daisy?"

"They're at th' hotel. Daisy will be here shortly. We told Mike he could go ta school for a half day 'n then come help out 'round here. He's been mighty worried. We all have."

"Sorry."

"Nothin' ta be sorry 'bout. I'm th' one who's sorry. Sorry that guy shot you."

"Get away?"

"No, they're both dead."

"Sorry."

"Bout what?"

"You had to kill them." Slim's voice was becoming strained.

Jess looked down, "yeah, I'm sorry too."

Just then Willa came in with some steaming broth and a refreshed pitcher of water.

Jess jumped up to help her, taking the tray from her.

"Thank you, Jess." She sat the pitcher down on the bedside table, "Think you can sit up and feed yourself, Slim?"

"I'll try," he murmured.

Jess helped Slim to sit up while Willa fluffed the pillows behind him. Slim winced and groaned.

"That hurt, partner?" Jess asked anxiously.

Slim grunted an affirmation.

Willa tucked a napkin under Slim's chin, "Do you think you can feed yourself?"

Slim nodded.

"I'll feed him if he needs it. Shove it down his throat, I will." Jess grinned.

"Now take it easy, Slim. Doctor's out making his rounds and he said no excitement for you!"

Willa waggled a finger at Jess, "and that means you behave!"

"Yes, ma'am," the pair said almost simultaneously.

Willa left the pair.

While Slim ate, Jess caught him up with what was going on. He debated, but then he did tell Slim that he had telegraphed Andy and Jonesy and Jonesy's reply.

"I'll send another one today to tell them you are on the mend."

Thanks, Jess. And thanks for taking care of everything," his voice sounded forced and breathless.

CH 4.2

Slim finished eating and drank some water. He was almost back asleep when Daisy bustled in. He immediately tried to look alert, wincing as he sat up straighter and proceeded to cough.

"Oh, Slim! I'm so glad to see you awake!"

"Me too, Daisy." He wheezed.

"We were so worried about you!"

Slim coughed again and held his ribs tightly, screwing up his face in pain.

She gave him a peck on the forehead (to see if his fever was down).

"You just rest, my dear. Later today, we'll get you cleaned up and I'll give you a shave. I expect once we do that, you'll feel much better! But that isn't for a while yet."

Slim gulped at the thought as Daisy left the room.

Jess chuckled. "Guess your day is going ta be pretty full. Glad I won't be 'round for your bath!"

"Where you goin'?"

"First I'm goin' ta send a telegram ta Jonesy, then I'll check in on Mort, then I may just head ta th' ranch 'n see how things are there."

"Lucky." Then Slim yawned.

"You get some rest. Mike will be here this afternoon to read to you; something about going to the moon."

He helped his best friend scoot down into the bed. Slim winced and grunted but he had closed his eyes by the time Jess was out the door with the food tray.

Daisy was smiling as Jess met her with the tray. He grinned back.

"I reckon he's out o' th' woods," Jess said with relief.

"I hope so!" Daisy said optimistically, "I'm still a bit worried about his fever and breathing. But I think the fever will pass. His lung was probably bruised and swollen like the doctor said."

"I'm gonna telegraph Andy and Jonesy."

"Don't you think it's a bit premature?"

"Do you, Daisy?"

"I don't know, Jess. I just don't know. I'll feel better when he's up and around."

"Well, they gotta be frettin'. I need ta put their fears ta rest at least."

"I think that will be good."

"I'm gonna stop by Mort's office 'n then I may be headed back home ta check on things. Anythin' ya want from home?"

"I'd love some clean clothes. And Mike needs some too. And you might get a change too! Oh and bring some of my apple preserves. We need to at least contribute to the Spencers for letting us eat at their table."

Jess kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back by lunch." And he was out the door.

CH 4.3

It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he made his way to the telegraph office.

He quickly wrote the message:

'Slim improving. Will keep you informed. Jess.'

Jack smiled as he read the telegram and proceeded to tap it out, "That's great news, Jess! I'm always happy to send these kinds of telegrams. Give him my best!"

"Thanks, Jack. I will."

Then the cowboy made his way to the sheriff's office. Mort was not in. This momentarily had him stumped since there was no note on the door.

He sighed and thought he might go on and head to the ranch. But then, with a loud growl, Jess' stomach reminded him that he had missed breakfast and so he proceeded to Maudie's Café.

Mort was inside, finishing up his own breakfast. He spied Jess at the door and waved him over to his table.

"Morning Jess. I see by the look on your face that Slim is better?"

"Yes, he was able ta sit up 'n eat this mornin'. He's still sore but th' doc thinks that's from bruisin'."

"Well, I'm very glad to hear it! Maybe later today I'll stop in and see how he's doing for myself."

Maudie took Jess' order and placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He blew on it to cool it down and then took a sip.

Mort and Jess made small talk but then Mort made a grunt of realization.

"I just remembered! I received a telegram from the sheriff in Cheyenne yesterday evening. He said that a family member was on their way to pick up Douglas' body. Should be here tomorrow or the next day."

Jess' mood darkened. "I'm sorry for 'em."

"Like I said Jess, he made his choice. I'm just sorry it had to be you who shot him."

Mort wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Well, I'd better get to work. Glad to hear that Slim is on the mend." He slapped Jess on the back. "You take it easy."

Mort strolled out of the café leaving Jess to his thoughts. "He made his choice," Mort had said.

'Did I have a choice?' Jess thought. 'Did I ever have a choice?'

He finished his breakfast and his coffee, paid Maudie and headed for the livery to saddle up Traveler. Before he knew it he was on the Laramie Road toward home.

CH 4.4

Jess stayed at the ranch longer than he intended. A stage horse threw a shoe and he had to forge a new one. He returned to town late afternoon with his saddle bags full of Daisy's requested items. He'd also used the outdoor shower to clean up a bit and shave. He also put on clean clothes. He felt like a new man.

He thought of Slim with Daisy giving him a water bath and a shave and chuckled to himself. He dropped off Trav at the livery and headed back to the doctor's office.

The smell of good food cooking greeted him as soon as he walked through the door. He inhaled deeply. Something savory was cooking.

Daisy looked up from making biscuits, "Oh, Jess! I'm so glad you're back! Did you remember my preserves?"

"Sure did." and he pulled them out of his saddlebag.

"My, you looked like you cleaned up a bit. And shaved!"

Jess rubbed his smooth chin, "Yeah. How's Slim?"

Daisy grinned. "Mike is in there reading to him. Why don't you go on in and see?"

Jess removed his hat and lightly opened the door. Slim was sitting up, engrossed in Mike's story he was reading. Jess paused at the door to listen:

"'The moon, gentlemen,'" [Mike read, inflecting his voice to address the importance of the passage he was reading], "'has been carefully studied," continued Barbicane; "her mass, density, and weight; her constitution, motions, distance, as well as her place in the solar system, have all been exactly determined.'"

Mike hesitated at the next word:

"'Sel-en-o-graphic charts have been constructed with a perfection which equals, if it does not even surpass, that of our ter-rest-rial maps. Phot-o-graphy has given us proofs of the in-com-parable beauty of our satellite…'"*

Mike then looked up and saw Jess in the doorway. He jumped up from his seat and ran to the door, "Jess!" He cried.

Jess hugged the boy, "hey, Tiger! Where'd you learn such big words? I could see Slim was hangin' on ta every word."

Slim grinned and whispered, "he reads very well! We're at Chapter 2."

Mike stubbed his shoe, "Well, Slim helped a little with the words."

Jess looked at Slim who appeared pale and pain lines were on his face. He was panting; out of breath from the effort to speak.

Jess tousled the boy's hair, "Why don't you see if you can help Daisy?"

As Mike left, Jess observed, "Looks like Daisy got ya all fixed up! Shaved 'n everythin'! How was it?"

"Embarrassing!" As he talked he went into another coughing spell that lasted several seconds. Slim wrapped his arm around his ribs and side and screwed up his face in pain.

Immediately worried, Jess was at his side, "You alright, Pard?"

Slim took a slightly wheezing breath, "Be alright. Just, just overdid it. Think I'll rest. Mighty hard to talk."

"Alright. Ya think ya need somethin' for th' pain?"

"No, m' okay." He gingerly scooted down into the bed.

Jess lingered and shot his partner a worried look. Slim laid a reassuring hand on Jess' arm, "Just need rest."

He closed his eyes and didn't know when Jess left the room.

CH 4.5

Jess was quiet through supper, lost in thought. He moved his food around and took a few bites now and then. No one noticed, however; Mike was all excited telling about his reading to Slim. Only when the dishes were taken up did Daisy notice Jess' plate still partially full.

"Jess, you feeling alright?" Jess didn't answer. "Jess?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Daisy, I was thinkin'."

"You didn't eat much."

"Guess I wasn't hungry."

"Is something wrong, dear?"

"No. No, Daisy. Everythin's fine."

Daisy had been around Jess enough to know that when the young man said, "fine" it usually meant the opposite. But she kept it to herself.

Jess stepped outside to the porch with a cup of coffee and sat in one of the chairs.

Once Daisy was finished helping Willa with the dishes, she went outside to speak to Jess.

"What's wrong, Dear?" as she sat on the opposite chair, looking directly at him.

The cowboy knew he couldn't lie to her, "I'm not sure, Daisy. I just have a feelin'."

"What kind of feeling?"

"I don't know. Like somethin's gonna happen. Like how there's a calm quiet right before a storm blows up."

She looked at him, concerned. "Any particular storm?"

"No, nothin' I can put my finger on." He stared into the distance, "Maybe I'm jumpin' at shadows."

"Doctor Spencer is very optimistic about Slim's recovery."

"Yeah. I heard him at supper."

"Is there anything I can do?" Daisy asked.

Jess looked at her and smiled, "No, Daisy. Maybe I am jumpin' at shadows."

**CH 5 Wednesday.**

Daylight had come. Jess awoke to a horrible noise. Instantly he was at Slim's side who was coughing deep and harsh. He was sitting up in bed, doubled over, coughing so hard he was gagging. Jess tried to soothe him by rubbing his back; he felt heat radiating off his friend.

He tried offering him a drink but Slim couldn't stop coughing long enough to take a sip.

Suddenly, Slim's eyes got wide and he started sucking in and trying to cough at the same time.

Jess grabbed Slim's arm, "Can you breathe, Slim?"

Slim shook his head, unable to talk! His face showed sheer terror! He grabbed Jess' shirt and twisted it in a panic to force air into his lungs. He managed but with great effort and a horrible sucking noise!

"DOC!" Jess yelled.

Seconds later, Dr. Spencer was in the room. He immediately started assessing Slim. Jess watched in horror as Slim started to turn blue around his mouth!

Doctor Spencer looked up with urgency, "Jess, you better go get Daisy. His lung has collapsed again. He's not getting air. I'm going to have to open him up again. Willa and I will get started."

Jess looked at the doctor and swallowed hard. He turned and ran out the door to get Daisy, ice flooding his body!

At the door of Daisy's and Mike's room, Jess paused a breath. He urgently rapped on the door and instantly Daisy opened it. She saw the terror on Jess' face and felt the fear emanating from him.

"What is it?" Daisy gasped.

"Doc says for ya ta come. He can't breathe!"

"Mike's still asleep. What will we do with him?"

"I'll take care o' 'im. You go on!"

Daisy rushed out of the room almost at a run.

Mike woke instantly at the raised voices. "Is Slim alright?"

"We're gonna see 'im, Mike." Jess evaded the question, trying to calm himself. "Daisy's gone ta help th' doctor. Let's get ya dressed."

When Mike finished dressing, Jess sat down on the bed and drew him close. Sorrow filled his eyes and he broke the news to the young boy. "Mike, Slim has a fever 'n he's coughin' a lot. He's havin' a hard time breathin'."

Mike paled as he looked at Jess, "Is Slim going to die?"

"Tiger, I can't say, but we're goin' ta do everythin' we can ta help him. Doctor Spencer, Mrs. Spencer 'n Daisy'll try very hard ta help him."

The boy and the cowboy made their way out of the hotel.

"Jess!" Mort Cory called as he trotted up to the pair. He hesitated when he saw the abject fear on his friend's face!

"I was going to ask you how Slim is but I can tell something is wrong isn't it?"

Jess nodded. The stricken look on his friend's face caused Mort to swallow hard.

"You all right?"

"As well as I can be."

"Anything I can do?"

"Not unless ya can go back in time 'n stop my best friend from bein' shot by some goddamn stupid asshole!"

Mort automatically looked down at Mike when Jess cursed. Mike was wide-eyed; astonished at what Jess had said.

"Yes, I reckon he was stupid. But he paid the price."

"No!" Jess said angrily, "Slim's payin' th' price! Slim's the one who's fightin' for every breath! He's th' one the Doc's operatin' on right now! Slim's th' one with a fever so hot it scorches your hand! Slim's payin' the price for that asshole's stupidity!"

Mort tried to calmly reply to Jess' tirade, "Jess, let's get over to the doc's so we can check on Slim." He noticed Jess' hands were shaking fiercely. He was clearly terrified for his partner!

Jess heaved. "Alright, Mort. Let's go."

Jess didn't see but Mike was mirroring his anxiety.

Mort put a hand on Jess' shoulder. He could feel the tautness in the bunched muscles of his friend. Mort grimaced, knowing that Jess still blamed himself for Slim's injuries.

Mike ran ahead of the two men, climbing the steps leading to the front door.

Moments later, Jess and Mort stepped over the threshold. No one greeted them. Muffled voices could be heard through the door to the surgery. They found seats but Jess was too restless to sit for very long at a time.

Mort found the makings for coffee and proceeded to make a pot. He poured a cup for him and Jess.

Hour after hour passed slowly without a word from the surgery. Jess was getting more and more agitated, pacing relentlessly. He had taken to stepping outside several times.

When he came back in to the house for the fifth time, he ran his fingers through his hair, "What's takin' 'em so long?" he asked exasperated.

"I don't know, Jess. Be patient."

Mike had not said much. He busied himself by drawing quietly, every once in a while glancing up at Jess as he paced. Mort noticed his eyes were huge and his features were pale and drawn. A wave of pity swept through Mort as he thought about little Mike possibly losing another parent figure.

CH 5.2

It was well after noon before Willa Spencer opened the door to the surgery. Her face showed no emotion. Ice ran down Jess' back as he feared the worst.

Mike had finally had enough of the tension. He ran to Willa with tears in his eyes, "Is Slim alright?" He asked looking up at her with an anxious expression, clinging to her apron.

Jess couldn't keep his emotions in check, "How is he?" he asked in a shaky voice, as he closed the space between him and Willa, towering over her.

"Hello Jess, Mort." She greeted tiredly. "Drake and Daisy are in with Slim. Let me check to see if Drake can give you an update."

Willa patted Mike on the shoulder and he ran to Jess who scooped him up into his arms. She slipped quietly into the surgery.

Moments later, Drake stepped out, wiping his hands on a bloodied towel.

"Hello, Jess, Mort. Let's sit down." Doctor Spencer went behind his modest, beat-up, old cherry desk and slowly, wearily sat down, exhaling heavily as he did. Mort and Jess found a seat with Mike still clinging to Jess' neck. Jess steeled himself for the next words.

"I had to open him back up, Jess. His lung had collapsed again. It took a while to find the cause. It was a small sharp sliver of bone. It had broken off from his rib and had pierced the lung. Apparently, one of his ribs had a small fracture. I don't know if this was caused by the bullet or something Slim already had through some previous injury."

"Somehow, most likely due to his coughing fits, it broke loose. Possibly it floated around awhile before finding the lung but it was sharp enough to pierce it. I've sewn up the hole and the lung re-inflated. I checked to make sure no more shards of bone were floating around but that was the only one. That's what took so long."

"As for Slim's condition: He's breathing easier but not without effort. I had a look at the lung while I had him open. It is bruised badly and swollen. This is why he was having so much trouble with his breathing and the coughing he was doing."

"This second surgery took its toll, however." The doctor continued. "Of course he lost more blood when I had to open him up. He has a very high fever, he's still coughing, his pulse is racing and his breathing is labored. The good news is his lungs are miraculously clear of fluid. It's possible that some blood has leaked into the lung through the shard but I can't be certain if that will build up. I certainly hope that we can keep his lungs clear."

There was a long pause.

"We will have to wait and see how much the surgery cost him."

Another long pause.

"I'm sorry I don't have better news; he's holding his own for now at least. Daisy is taking care of him. You can go see him, but be very brief."

With Mike holding tightly to his neck, Jess and Mort walked single file through the door.

Daisy was sitting at Slim's head dabbing a cool cloth on his forehead. Slim was very still and very pale. Jess could hear wheezing and rasping as he struggled to draw a breath.

Mike indicated he wanted down and so Jess bent to drop him to the floor. The little boy quietly joined Daisy, staring fearfully at Slim, watching his chest rise and fall. Daisy looked at the young boy and drew him to herself, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his blonde head as a comfort.

Mort fidgeted with his hat. He felt like he was intruding but he really needed to see for himself how his friend was doing.

Silently after watching Slim take ragged breaths, he slid out of the door back into the parlor.

Jess, in the meantime had eyes only for Slim; watching every rise and fall of his buddy's chest. He noticed that there was a rasp when Slim inhaled and a hitch when he exhaled; sometimes with a slight cough. The slight scar that crossed his cheek was pronounced. His face was gray, tinged with a hint of blue; indicating he was not breathing like he should.

Without recognizing it, he had taken Slim's hand and was rubbing his thumb over the knuckle of the first finger. He watched as Daisy put a cool compress on his brow. Slim sighed slightly; or was it a moan?

He looked over at Mike who was staring at Slim. He had also taken hold of one of Slim's fingers on the opposite hand. He looked pale and fearful.

Daisy looked down at Mike's small fingers holding onto Slim.

Mike looked at Jess, "Will he get better?"

A pained look crossed Jess' face as he looked to Daisy for wisdom.

"The doctor, Mrs. Spencer and I are doing all we can to help Slim get better," Daisy put in.

"Oh." Mike's small voice could barely be heard.

But Jess had already returned his attention to Slim. He inhaled deeply and slowly left the sickroom, giving one last glance at his bed-ridden partner, leaving Daisy and Mike by his side.

Mort was waiting for him. He put his arm on Jess' back, "C'mon. Let's go get a drink."

"I could use one," Jess said, deep in thought.

CH 5.3

Mort and Jess entered the saloon and sat down at a table. Mort ordered a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

A young brunette in a swishy, low cut dress brought the drink over and smiled; but her grin quickly faded as she saw the look on both men's faces. They were not in the mood for chit-chat. She placed the bottle and the glasses on the table and swished away.

Mort poured and Jess unconsciously swigged the drink down in one gulp. His mind was on Slim, not the drink. Why did it have to be Slim?

After several silent moments, Mort poured Jess another drink and put a reassuring hand on his arm, "he'll be alright, Jess. Have faith."

"I don't know, Mort. You didn't see 'im this mornin'. He was so scared. It was so sudden! Hell, I was scared too! I never seen anyone like that!"

"I know you were. You were shaking when I caught up with you."

A pause.

"Doc said he sewed him up and he should be alright."

"Will he? I don't know what I'll do without him. He's th' best friend I've ever had, Mort. I stopped drifting because o' him. He took me in 'n I-I don't know why. I was always lookin' over my shoulder, waitin' for someone ta come along who was faster n' me. I always figured I'd end up in a ditch somewhere."

"I know. Slim told me how he met you after I became sheriff here."

"After Carlin, I was all set ta move on like I always do 'n here Slim comes ridin' up 'n offers me a job. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Even when I laid trouble at his doorstep 'n was ready ta take off; he still wanted me here- on his ranch! Livin' with young Andy! I later told him I had trouble in both pockets. He took me in anyway; even came after me a time or two! I've never met anyone like him!"

Mort nodded, "he's always been a fair man. I knew his pa and ma. They were very kind and fair, too. Slim's just like his pa; fair, but with a keen sense of justice."

"Hmmh." Jess said contemplatively.

Mort swallowed the last of his drink. "I've got to get back on duty. You be alright?"

"Yeah, Mort."

"You let me know of any change, huh?"

"Sure."

Mort clapped Jess on the shoulder, tossed coins on the table for the drinks and left, leaving the bottle on the table.

CH 5.4

Jess looked at the bottle but decided not to refill his drink. Instead he nursed the drink in his glass, sipping slowly.

Then for some reason, his mind turned to the first time he'd ever shot it out with another man. The first time he ever killed someone who was out to kill him.

No, not the war. War was war; it was either kill or be killed.

He recalled the first time he'd ever shot someone face to face. Both of them knowing one would kill the other.

He was young then. Oh, so young! Full of spit and vinegar. He was on his quest for the Bannisters; the ones who had killed nearly his whole family.

When the Bannisters fired his house, neighbors took him and Francie, his sister, in. Jess didn't have any money; but so great was his need for revenge that he just couldn't live near where his parents were killed. He had vowed to hunt for the killers.

After several months, he had finally decided that he needed to be on his own, on the road, looking for the Bannisters; over vehement protests from Francie.

Before he set out from Texas, he salvaged an old pistol from a kind friend of the family and he was given an old broken down nag from another. He had worked odd jobs for both and instead of money, they'd given him these items.

The gun had no ammunition and was in need of repair. Jess patiently worked on the gun to get it in working order.

The horse was aged, about 20. He was cow-hocked, extremely thin from being bullied by the other horses in the herd. Jess painstakingly took care of the horse, using an old saddle blanket to ride instead of a saddle (which he couldn't afford). Soon the horse bloomed from all Jess' care and turned out to be a tough sturdy mount; sure-footed and sound.

Once he had both the gun and the horse in working order, Jess said good-bye to Francie and was on his hunt for the Bannisters.

Their trail, at first, wasn't hard to follow, even though they had several months' head start. They'd left a path of death and ruin behind them. By the time Jess had reached their next destruction, they had moved on.

Jess was young, strong and healthy and he was always short on money so to buy supplies and ammunition, he'd find odd jobs along the way to his next destination. Pitching hay, sweeping and mucking stalls, shoeing for blacksmiths, doing small repair jobs or wrangling for ranchers and farmers. It didn't matter to him as long as he had enough money to get him to the next town.

Along the way, he joined up with several men who taught him, among other things, how to handle a gun, how to draw fast and accurate, and how to spot cheaters at poker.

Jess spent every chance he could firing into every clay bank he could find, reusing the expensive ammunition; learning how to hone his fast draw. He soon had the speed and accuracy he craved to face his family's killers.

By the time the war broke out, the Bannisters were being hunted not only by Jess, but nearly every sheriff, every US Marshall in several territories and states; and even the Army. Because of this, the gang decided to break up and scatter, making Jess' quest for revenge much harder.

Then war had come to the land.

Jess was an angry young man, just the type suited for war. He excelled in battle; often being near the front of the charges. Later, thanks to his skills, he was made a sniper; killing from a long distance, which sharpened his accuracy.

But war tempered him. He saw death and destruction everywhere. Legs amputated, often without anesthesia; heads blown off from cannon fire; Minié ammunition ripping bodies to unrecognizable shreds. Friends were dying all around him.

Then came the prison camp. So much sickness and death! Corpses left to rot out in the hot sun. Men scrabbling and fighting over moldy crusts of bread covered with mud and feces. Men with open wounds left to fester and die.

When he was finally discharged, his need for revenge was still there but it was no longer a fire burning white hot in his soul. Now was his need for survival.

War had devastated the South. People were starving; so much so they ate grass to survive. The economy was in shambles; there was no work to be found anywhere. People were trying to start all over again. Many left, taking their chances further west. Many turned outlaw, taking what was not theirs for their own selfish purposes. And many stayed, determined to scramble a life out of what was left.

It was these people, who straddled between good and bad, living on the edge, trying to keep afloat, that Jess found his niche.

At first he was doing odd jobs like he'd done in his youth. But once, while working on a large spread in Oklahoma for a Yankee who had moved south to start a large ranch, he was asked to join a cattle drive north. It meant extra money for him and so Jess joined the drive. He soon regretted his decision.

The foreman was a fair, soft-spoken man; but one of the hands, Butch Harmon, was a bully. He often threatened the cow hands with violence. He took more than his share of the food and water. He would goad the other cowboys to a fight, just for the sake of fighting. He cheated at cards and he drank. But worst of all, he was cruel to his horses. Roweling them with large biting spurs till their sides bled; he would ride a horse until it turned up almost dead lame. He personally owned six horses in the remuda and he had to shoot two of them along the track because they were too lame to walk.

To Jess, who had a deep love for horses, this was an abomination. He had stopped the jackass several times; drawing on him to keep from whipping his horses for disobedience. Harmon would grin evilly at him, threatening to kill Jess one day.

Harmon was fast on the draw which is why nobody but Jess had challenged him.

He was a gunslinger and everyone knew it. He always bragged around the campfire about how he was on his way north to a high-paying job for another big cattle rancher. He was to be the rancher's foreman.

Jess had to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to earn the pay he was promised but he ground his teeth, his jaw set hard, and he shot daggers with his eyes toward Harmon. And Harmon knew that Jess hated him.

When the drive was over, all the hands retired to the local saloon to blow off some steam and have a good time.

Jess found himself in a poker game with Harmon. Knowing how Harmon cheated, Jess waited for him to make his move. Sure enough, the cheater slipped an extra ten into the deck.

Jess called him a cheat and at last the anger that had been boiling between them roiled to the surface.

The tables cleared in a hurry as the two squared off.

"Harper," the gunman menaced. "I've been waiting for this day. This is the day I kill you!"

The last two words were said with emphasis as Harmon drew his gun. But as he drew and fired, Jess drew and fired simultaneously. Harmon was almost deadly accurate, missing the center of Jess' forehead and grazing him on the side of his head. But Jess' shot was dead on: the center of the gunman's chest, right through his cold heart.

With that one kill, Jess' reputation as a fast gun was cemented. Stories of the shootout spread far and wide by witnesses who embellished the story each time they recounted the incident.

Jess became the one to beat. The Fast Gun. The one other people wanted to go against. The one who was called out. The one whose gun people wanted on their side just long enough to settle their trouble and then have him move on. The one decent folks looked on with revulsion and fear.

That one shot, that one kill, had cost him dear. Always looking over his shoulder, never finding a friend who would back him up; always on edge when entering a town; never settling down in one place. Always having to kill or be killed.

Until Andy. Until Jonesy. Until Slim.

He never for the life of him could understand why Slim had offered him a job on his ranch. Near his young brother. A man with his reputation!

And he'll never for the life of him understand why he stayed. Well, not only stayed, but returned again and again.

And now that life, the life he had forged with Slim at his side, was in jeopardy. All because of one shot. All because Douglas, not Litteral, was the desperate man, doing what desperate men on the run do.

Jess didn't finish the drink; instead he left the bottle and the glasses at the table and returned to the doctor's house.

CH 5.5

Hour upon hour dragged by; all four adults took turns spelling one another to be at Slim's side bathing his fevered body with cool cloths.

Slim moaned, coughed and groaned. He mumbled incoherently, deep in a fever dream. Nothing could bring him around; not even Jess talking to him.

Evening came upon the vigilant suddenly. Hastily Willa and Daisy prepared a small meal.

It was then they noticed Mike was not present.

Jess, putting on his hat, headed for the door, "I'll go look for him."

He started at the school, expecting it to be empty; and he was right. He went back down to Front Street and saw that the shop owners were closing up for the night. None of them were putting a tow-headed little boy out into the street.

He next tried Maudie's café, thinking Mike might have gotten hungry. But Maudie said she'd been busy with a steady stream of customers and had not seen Mike.

Mort hadn't seen him either and offered to help search.

Jess shook his head, "If I need ya, I'll call. But thanks, Mort."

Lastly, Jess headed for the livery. It was dark and quiet except for a small sliver of light penetrating the door where Roger Pierson, the stable owner was fixing his own supper.

Jess knocked on his door. Roger took his time but eventually opened the door. The look on his face told Jess that he was not surprised to see him.

"Lo, Jess. I was wonderin' when you was goin' t' head this way." Roger nodded his head toward the stalls. "He's in Traveler's stall. Been there most th' afternoon."

"Thanks, Roger."

"I couldn't get him t' eat anythin'."

"That's fine. Supper's waitin' on us."

Jess made his way to Traveler's stall. There was a kerosene lamp lit, hanging by the stall; but it was so sooty, it gave out very poor light.

As Jess got closer, he could hear Mike talking to the horse. He quietly peered in and watched the young boy slowly brush the bay's neck.

"Trav, I just can't lose Slim the way I lost my parents! I just can't! I don't know what I'd do without him!"

"Jess would be so sad and so would Aunt Daisy. I wouldn't know how to help them!"

"What would Alamo do without him? I know he's your best friend. I'd be so sad for him too!"

"N' Jess is Slim's best friend. They're like two peas in a pod."

"N' Andy would be very sad too!"

"Everyone would be sad. He's so kind and gentle, even when I get into trouble. I-I don't even mind it when he takes me to the woodshed.

"Well, yeah, I guess I mind it at the time but he says it's for my own good. What are we going to do with- without him?"

Mike buried his face into Traveler's neck. Jess could hear his soft sobs. He decided that he was intruding on the boy's thoughts, so he backed off a bit and then softly knocked on the wooden planks of the stall.

"Hey, Tiger. Roger said ya been here quite a spell. Takin' care o' Trav for me?"

Mike sniffled, wiped his nose on his sleeve and used his hand to brush the tears from his face. "Y- yes. I thought it was something I could do."

Jess felt the lump in his throat, "well, I thank ya for that. It's getting' late 'n the Spencers are holdin' supper on us."

"I'm not hungry," the boy replied, still not looking at Jess.

The cowboy sighed a shuddering sigh, "I know, Tiger. But ya gotta keep up your strength. For Slim's sake"

Mike turned around quickly, huge tears running down his face, "Why? Slim is going to die! I know he is!" He bolted out of the stall and into Jess, wrapping his arms around his waist, sobbing loudly. "I don't want him to die, Jess!"

Jess picked up the boy and held him close before sitting down on a bale of hay. He could feel his shirt becoming wet with Mike's tears.

"Easy, Tiger." Jess tried to soothe. But Mike was inconsolable.

For several long minutes, he just held the boy and let him cry on his shoulder. He rubbed his back, trying to blink back his own tears.

After Mike finally stopped crying and started snuffling, Jess held him away from him.

"Now, ya listen ta me. Slim is doin' his best ta get better 'n th' doc, Mrs. Spencer 'n Daisy are doin' all they can ta help him. As long as Slim's still breathin', he'll fight with all he has ta stay alive. He loves ya too much ta give up!"

"'N me 'n you have ta have faith in 'em. Slim, Mrs. Spencer, the doctor 'n Daisy, 'specially Slim. Of all the jobs ta do for Slim, Mike, ours is th' hardest. We have ta wait 'n see. I'm not very good at that. Do ya think ya could help me, Tiger?"

Mike rubbed his eyes which were still red-rimmed and he sniffed, "Do you think Slim will get better?"

"I have ta hope, Tiger. 'N as long as there's hope, there's a chance. So whadda ya say? Think ya can help me?"

"I think so."

"Good boy. Now let's go get some supper 'n then you 'n me can take a turn stayin' with Slim."

CH 5.6

When Mike and Jess entered the house, Daisy was about to admonish the boy but a look from Jess stopped her.

"Supper's ready. You two wash up."

The meal was eaten in almost total silence.

Afterward, Jess and Mike watched Slim while the ladies finished washing the dishes and Doctor Spencer tended to a couple of late patients for minor injuries.

One was Mort. He had cut his hand on a broken whiskey bottle trying to break up a fight in the Cattleman's Saloon. Both parties were in his jail, nursing sore heads. Mort's hand required some cleaning and a couple of stitches.

When his hand was bandaged, he quietly slipped in to check on Slim. Jess didn't know it; he had fallen asleep in the rocking chair with Mike asleep in his arms.

He only woke when Doctor Spencer came in to check on Slim. His arms were numb from holding Mike. Daisy soon came in, picked up Mike and put him to bed on the settee.

**CH 6 Thursday.**

Slim's fever raged through the night. Jess spent nearly the entire night with his partner; being spelled by the doctor for only a couple of hours.

At times, Slim would throw his covers off, only to be gently pulled back and tucked in by Jess. Other times he would shiver so badly that Jess thought his teeth would shatter from his chattering.

There was not much improvement as the day progressed. Daisy and Willa spelled the two men mid-morning with Mike, not at school, anxiously peeking through the door once in a while to view Slim's white face and his tossing about in his bed; coughing harshly.

With nothing to do but fret; Jess found himself back at the saloon mid-afternoon ordering a beer but not drinking it. He stood at the bar with his thoughts back at the doctor's house.

"You! Jess Harper!"

Jess Harper looked in the mirror and found a pair of youthful eyes staring daggers directly at him.

"I hear you're the one who shot my brother! I've come to pay my respects to you!"

Jess set his glass down and drew his hands well away from his gunbelt; then slowly and deliberately turned to face the youth.

The young man crouched in anticipation of Jess going for his gun. Dark anger and fear registered in the boy's eyes and face. He looked to be about eighteen.

"I'm not gonna ta draw on ya, boy. No matter who your brother is."

The youth's eyes widened and then narrowed in fury, "You mean to tell me you shot him and didn't bother to find out his name?" The boy was yelling with raw emotion, making his voice crack.

"I've shot many a men in my day, son. Some I knew. Some I didn't."

The youth's eyes flashed menacingly, "People tell me you shot my brother down Saturday in the street without giving him a chance! They say you shot him in the back."

Jess' eyes narrowed, "Saturday?" Slim's eyes wide with terror appeared before him and his harsh gasps echoed in Jess' ears at the mention of the day.

Jess calmed himself and struggled to keep his pent up rage in check, but it was just below the surface.

He shook his head, "Don't know where ya got your information, boy; but I didn't shoot no one down in th' street. Now I DID shoot two men tryin' ta rob th' bank Saturday. One o' 'em musta been your brother."

The young man's face darkened further, "My brother would never rob anyone!"

Jess could feel indignation rising in him, slowly boiling to anger. "I'm tellin' ya boy, two men tried ta rob th' bank. One o' 'em called me 'n I shot 'em both."

"You're lying!" The young man yelled. "My brother would never do such a thing! You shot him down in cold blood! I've come to claim his body. Take him home. But first I'm going to shoot you for killing him!"

Jess' face turned red with fury at the accusation but he still kept his hand away from his gun. He did, however, step closer to the teenager, eyes menacing, surmising this was the Douglas kin.

"I'm tellin' ya, son, your brother tried ta hold up th' bank with a friend o' his. They both took a shot at me. I killed 'em both."

Jess' deadly tone caused the boy to falter a second and his gun hand wavered just a mite. He licked his lips and uncertainty came to his eyes.

That was all the opening Jess needed. Quick as lightning, Jess snatched the gun from the youth's hand, turned him around grabbing him by the gun arm and forcing the arm painfully upward toward his shoulder blade.

The boy cried out in pain and rage and tried to free his arm, but the pain was too great. Jess held him firmly.

He hissed angrily into the youth's ear, "I've had all th' guns pointed in my direction I can stand this week!"

He threw the boy's gun on the bar but he still had a painful hold on his arm.

"How old are ya, boy?"

The boy tried to pull away from Jess' grip but gasped as the pain in his shoulder grew more intolerable. "I- I'll be nineteen next month," he said indignantly.

"Well, I reckon if you're old enough ta handle a gun, you're old enough ta handle th' truth." Jess let go of the kid's arm with a shove. The boy stumbled into one of the tables.

"My brother never robbed no bank!" The boy yelled.

"Your brother was no innocent bystander, boy! He was hip deep in trouble! He was helpin' Litteral rob that bank!"

"I say you're lyin'!"

Jess had had enough. He backhanded the boy and turned him around again; grabbing his arm again and shoving it toward his shoulder blade.

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

Jess pushed the boy out of the saloon's batwing doors and up the street to the doctor's office.

At the threshold, Jess shouted into the kid's ear, **"****Open the door****!"** The young man hurried to obey as Jess shoved his arm upward.

Daisy met them as they pushed through the door, "Jess, what?"

"**Move, Daisy****!"** Jess bellowed. And he pushed the teenager into Slim's sick room, nearly knocking Daisy over!

Slim looked ashen. The bandage around his midriff was stained brown with dried blood. His forehead had a sheen of sweat. His face was pained and he moaned when Jess and the boy burst through the door.

Jess stopped at the foot of the bed. He roughly took hold of the youth's neck and his arm, forcing him to stare at his best friend.

"**Take a good look, boy! A real good look! Your brother did this! His shot missed me 'n hit my best friend!****"**

The boy stared mutely, but Jess continued the tirade, "Slim was just standin' in line at th' bank! He didn't do nothin' 'n he's lyin' here dyin'! **Because your brother decided tA shoot!"**

"'N your brother paid th' cost! With his life! 'N thanks ta him, my partner may pay th' cost too!"

Daisy ran into the sick room, "Jess! You need to get out! I'll not have you coming in here bellowing like that!"

"Sorry, Daisy! But this young'un needed a lesson in th' consequences of one's actions!"

He pushed the boy out of the room, finally letting go of his arm and forcibly led him back outside onto the porch.

The young man was breathing heavily. He leaned on the porch rail for support, working and rubbing his arm and shoulder.

Jess was breathing hard, too; letting his rage and frustration ebb out of him like blood.

"My…," the boy choked, "my brother did that?"

Jess heaved a sigh. "Yes. Yes, he did. 'N I. I had no choice but to shoot back."

The young man's shoulders sagged.

Jess put a hand on the boy's back. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had ta find out this way. But ya should know. You should understand. There is a steep cost ta pay when you strap on a gun; a steep cost when you kill someone. It doesn't just affect you. There are so many lives affected by just one shot. You, me, your brother, my friend, my family, your family. It's like ripples in a pond."

The boy was silent for a long moment. "What… what do I tell my folks? Ma's heart will break."

"That's up ta you, son. Ya should tell th' truth. But if ya lie ta her, make sure it's a lie you can live with."

Jess smiled inwardly, knowing his partner would disapprove of what he just said.

Mort strode up. He'd seen Jess take the lad to the doctor's office but he hung back. He put a hand on the youth's shoulder. "C'mon, son. I'll take you to your brother."

As the two walked away, Mort looked back at Jess and nodded as if to say, 'you did the right thing.' Jess nodded back.

Jess was suddenly bone tired. Wearily, he sat heavily on the porch rocking chair.

Daisy came out to sit beside him in another chair. A moment of silence passed as she watched the youth being led by Mort to the undertaker's.

"What was that all about, Jess?"

He gave her a pale smile and told her what happened.

"Poor boy," she said when Jess finished.

"We didn't disturb Slim too bad, did we?"

"Well, it certainly didn't do him any good with you yelling like that. But I think he'll be alright."

A few minutes later, Jess saw the young boy in a buckboard, making his way out of town. A wave of pity swept over Jess. So many lives touched by just one bullet.

**CH 7 Friday.**

Doctor Spencer sighed as he closed the door to the sickroom. Sorrow marred his features as he looked at Daisy, Mike and Jess. He looked, and felt, defeated.

"Fluid is building in his lung. The right lung is clear, thank the Lord. I-I anticipated this happening; but I had hoped maybe we had dodged a bullet. I'm so sorry."

Mike buried his face into Daisy's apron. Daisy had tears welling up in her eyes. Jess' face was stricken.

Daisy choked, "what, what can we do now, Doctor?"

Doctor Spencer rubbed his face. He was exhausted. He had fought so long and so hard to keep pneumonia at bay; but circumstances had conspired against him.

He walked away from the little family, turning his back on them. He went to the kitchen to the indoor pump in silence, filled a small bowl and splashed the cool water on his face, drying it on a nearby towel.

Though it was bleak, he refused to go down in defeat. He was a very competitive man, and his opponent was Death. He would fight to the bitter end.

"Think, Drake, think!" he thought to himself. "If the pneumonia spreads, Slim will die. We've reached the end of modern medicine. Slim is the one who has to fight, but we can help him. Okay. The last thing we need is to depress his breathing so pain and sleep medication is out."

"First things first: fever. We can reduce his fever with cool cloths and ice if we have to. Check. Next: clearing the lungs. Okay so how do we do that? Slim has to cough. A lot! And deep! He has to bring up that fluid. What can we do to help? Willow bark. Steam tents. Peppermint tea."

He turned back to his audience, "we help Slim fight!"

CH 7.2

The next few hours were a flurry of activity. Mike and Jess chopped kindling and wood for the stove. Daisy drew water.

Willa's great-great grandmother, who was an Iroquois, was a healing woman in what was then the wilds of Ohio. She had passed down her knowledge of herbal remedies to her daughters and granddaughters. Willa, with her grandmother at her side, had been taught the herbal remedies of her ancestors and knew that the so-called primitive remedies had merit.

She and Daisy gathered willow bark down by a stream near their house. And they picked peppermint and ginger root from her herb garden. She also went into their stores of honey given to them by various patients who were not able to pay cash for services. She also went into their precious store of dried eucalyptus leaves; a rare commodity brought over from England. It was imported from their colonies of Australia and New Zealand and was known to the natives as a remedy for respiratory ailments.

Jess helped Doctor Spencer prop the unconscious Slim so he was not lying flat but not so upright that he was obstructing his own airway.

Taking several pots and putting them on the stove, Daisy and Willa chopped the willow bark and chopped and muddled the ginger root and peppermint leaves. They steeped the herbs to make teas, sweetening them with honey. With the eucalyptus, Willa made a poultice to put on Slim's chest to loosen up the congestion.

They also made more broth for Slim to take. Doctor Spencer knew he had to stay hydrated as much as possible. The fever would drain him of his resources and the broth along with water would help.

Then the fight began. Hot water was put into a bowl along with muddled eucalyptus leaves. It was allowed to steep a few minutes; then the doctor placed a towel over Slim's head and put the bowl under it allowing the steam to rise and trap beneath the towel.

"Breathe in, Slim," he told his patient. "C'mon, breathe in."

He raised him slightly and slapped Slim on the back firmly.

Though he was only semi-conscious, Slim started to cough slightly.

"That's it," the doctor coaxed. "Breathe in."

"Jess, stand watch over him. Encourage him to inhale the steam and try to get him to cough. He needs to cough deeply and bring up the fluid in his lung. We have to keep the fluid from building up in his other lung."

Jess, not taking his eyes from Slim, nodded.

After about a half hour under the steam tent, Willa removed the towel and fed Slim some peppermint tea sweetened with honey. He was allowed to rest for a couple of hours while Daisy sponged him to keep his fever down. Then she fed him some hot broth. He was allowed to rest for another four hours or so with the eucalyptus poultice on his chest. Then the steam tent was brought back into place and the whole thing started all over.

So it went for the next three days: herbal steam tents, encouraging him to cough by pounding on his back, and then rest about every four hours. His fever was kept down with willow bark tea, peppermint tea and sponging with cool water. His strength was kept with broth.

Doctor Spencer kept a close stethoscope on Slim. He despaired at first; the fluid build-up was increasing in the left lung. He held on to the faint hope that it would not spread to the right one.

Slim was barely conscious the whole time. He was vaguely aware that he was being moved around and that something was placed over his head but the only definite sensation he had was that he was drowning.

Drawing a breath, like before, was almost impossible. When he surfaced to semi-consciousness, panic shot through his brain. He tried to gain his feet; but he felt gentle hands press him back down.

Awful tasting liquids were being forced down his throat and at times he felt hard blows to his back which forced him to cough. It made his whole body hurt.

The only relief he felt was when he was allowed to rest, though he couldn't rest very well, feeling about to drown and sharp stabbing pains radiating from his chest.

He was hot, then he was cold; all the while he felt the drowning sensation.

**CH 8 Monday.**

Jess had been sitting in the rocking chair, lightly dozing. He was startled awake when he heard Slim groan loudly. He reached the bedside in time to hear and see Slim take a deep shuddering breath and then…nothing…

Jess' heart dropped to his feet! "No, Slim!" He thought. "No!"

He felt weak in the knees, his heart pounding in his head, a great lump was forming in his throat. He was just about to call for the doctor…

And then he saw it: great beads of sweat forming on Slim's forehead and running in rivulets down his face.

And then he heard it: a small sigh. No coughing, no rasping, no gasping for air. A small satisfied sigh.

Jess' heart leaped into his throat! He placed a shaking hand on Slim's forehead. It was cool, no fever! Jess wanted to explode with joy! But he knew the doctor would have to confirm what he thought.

He hurried out of the sick room to find Doctor Spencer dozing at his desk and Daisy sleeping on the settee. Mike was covered up on the floor beside Daisy. Mrs. Spencer was at the stove, fixing some more peppermint tea.

"DOC! COME QUICK!" Jess shouted, startling everyone.

Doctor Spencer hastily got to his feet, panicked by Jess' shout and hurried to the sick room in quick strides.

Daisy, Mike and Willa quickly followed the doctor and Jess.

Doctor Spencer felt Slim's forehead then placed his stethoscope to Slim's chest, listening intently.

When he turned to face his anxious audience, he had a huge grin on his face and tears in his eyes!

"The fever has broken! His lungs are clear!"

Mike whooped with joy!

Daisy closed her eyes, tears forming, "Thank God!"

Willa smiled broadly at her husband, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Alright," Doctor Spencer cautioned. "Let's celebrate out of this room and let Slim rest!"

Everyone filed out of the sick room except Jess. He lingered several minutes, trying to hide the fact that his shoulders were shaking and tears were flowing down his face. He placed a hand on his pard's shoulder. His voice was too choked to say anything.

"Slim." "Pard." he finally said, at a loss for the words to describe what he felt in his heart. It was close to bursting with joy!

**CH 9 Tuesday**

Slim slept through the whole day Monday. Jess never left his side, not even to take a meal. He catnapped in the rocking chair.

Mid-morning, he heard his partner stir. Anxiously, he stepped up to Slim's bedside.

Slim's eyelids fluttered and then opened, revealing clear turquoise eyes.

"Hey, Pard," Jess said breathlessly, unable to keep the broad smile from his face.

Slim turned toward his partner, "Jess?" He was blinking as if trying to focus.

"Yeah, it's Jess. How ya feelin'?"

Slim thought a moment, "Feels like someone beat me up." He was hoarse but he was not wheezing for breath.

"Yeah," Jess chuckled, "we all took a turn at it. But you're alright now."

"I am?" Slim asked, confused. "You sure?" He paused, then said, "Doesn't feel like it."

"Doc says your lungs are clear and your fever is broke."

Slim frowned, "Fever? Guess that's why I feel limp as a dishrag."

"I reckon," Jess chuckled again. "You feel up to eatin' somethin'? There's some broth on the stove."

"No. Just wanna sleep. Tired." Slim's eyes were closing before he finished talking.

Jess smiled broadly again, "Alright, Pard. You just rest. I'll be right here." And he went back to the rocker to watch over his best friend.

**CH 10 Wednesday.**

It was the next day before Slim opened his eyes again; this time it was because he heard raised voices.

"What's the fuss?" he asked blearily.

Doctor Spencer, Daisy and Jess were in the room; they all turned toward him.

"Sorry, Pard. Guess we got a little loud." Jess said.

Daisy approached the head of the bed, "How are you feeling, Dear?"

Slim gave her the ghost of a smile, "Fine, Daisy."

"Think you could eat something?" Daisy asked as she pushed a wisp of hair off his forehead.

"Think so."

"Good. I'll go get you some broth." She turned and went out the door.

Doctor Spencer approached the bed next. "I think you are on the mend, Slim. You had us very worried, especially Jess here."

Jess gave a sheepish smile.

"He's hardly left your side these past few days. And now…," he looked at Jess admonishingly, "I'd like for him to actually go get some rest!"

Jess started to protest but Doctor Spencer put a hand up to stop him. "Slim is in good hands, Jess. And I don't need two patients on mine! You go get something to eat, then go over to the hotel and get some sleep! I don't want to see you here until tomorrow morning! Is that clear?"

Jess opened his mouth to object but Doctor Spencer held up a hand to stop him, frowning, "IS THAT CLEAR?"

Jess looked at Slim and smiled mischievously, "Yes, Doc."

When Jess closed the door, Doctor Spencer gave an exasperated sigh.

Slim just smiled at the thought of his stubborn partner sleeping in the nearby rocking chair for days, watching over him.

When Daisy came in with the tray that had a bowl of broth on it, Doctor Spencer took the tray from her.

"Daisy, I sent Jess back to the hotel to get some rest. I want you to do the same!"

Just like Jess, Daisy opened her mouth to balk, "I don't want to hear it! Slim needs lots of rest and so do you! He has a long recovery and I need you to be in shape to take care of him, not flat on your back in bed with a cold or worse."

"What about Mike?" Daisy asked.

"I'll send Mike over to the hotel when he gets here. He needs to rest too. He's done a lot for Slim and I know he has been just as worried as all of us."

Slim's forehead creased to a frown when he heard the news about Mike.

"You're right, Doctor, "Daisy sighed. She walked over to Slim's bed, "I'll see you a bit later, Dear."

"Sure, Daisy."

She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

When she had left, Slim said, "Doc?"

"Hmm?" replied the doctor.

"Was I that bad?"

Doctor Spencer set the tray down on the bedside table, "Yes, Slim. You were that bad. You developed pneumonia in that left lung. We were not sure we were going to pull you through. It was a team effort, though. Daisy, Jess, Mike, Willa and me. We all pitched in."

Slim frowned again, "Mike, too?"

Doctor Spencer grinned, "Mike too. He helped chop wood and kindling, fetched water, and gathered the herbs we needed. He worked almost as hard as the rest of us."

Slim was silent, thinking.

'Now, do you think you have enough strength to sit up and take this broth?"

With the doctor's help, Slim pushed himself to a sitting position and ate the broth. Once finished, exhausted, he fell back asleep.

CH 10.2

Jess did not immediately go back to the hotel. His first stop again was the telegraph office where he sent another message to Andy and Jonesy updating them on Slim's improvement.

Next, he went by Mort's to update him on Slim and drank two to three cups of coffee shooting the breeze with him.

The next stop was to the livery where he saddled Traveler and headed out to the ranch to check on things. He found the Murphy boys just changing the mid-morning stage with Frankie on board as the driver.

Frankie was about to start out with the fresh team when he saw Jess coming down the Laramie Road.

"Jess!" Frankie greeted, "How's Slim?"

"Much better, Frankie," Jess said as he pulled up close to the stage. "Everythin' goin' all right 'round here?"

"Smooth as glass, Jess! These boys really know how ta take care of these horses! Went off without a hitch. Best be off! I'll tell the drivers up and down the line that Slim is feeling better. I'm sure they'll all be glad to hear it! Give 'im our best!"

And with a slap of the reins, the stage lurched forward toward Cheyenne.

Adam and Andrew Murphy, Jr., were rubbing down the stage horses when Jess rode up to them.

"Hi, Jess!" Adam greeted. "How's Slim?"

"Doin' much better. Doc thinks he'll be back home in a week or two. How's things here?"

"Things are goin' smooth here, Jess. Don't worry none. We can handle things till you get back here. Soon as we get these horses took care of, me an' Andy are headin' back home, 'less you need us for somethin'. Chores to do there. Len or Pete should be here late afternoon to do the late stage an evenin' chores. Don't worry. We gotcha covered comin' and goin'!"

Jess smiled at the young boys, "nah, no need ta stay. I jus' come ta get some clothes for Daisy an' Mike. Headin' back ta town shortly. I'll be in th' house if ya need me."

Jess moved toward the house, dismounted and draped Traveler's reins over the hitching post.

He stepped through the little house's door and stood for a moment. Then a curious thought struck him: What if he hadn't stopped here looking for Pete Morgan that fateful day?

How many times had he reproached himself for Slim's misfortune because of the troubles he brought to the ranch?

Roney Bishop. He was just crazy enough to have done real harm to Jonesy, Andy or Slim.

His brother-in-law, Gil Brady. Gil caused Slim to come after them on the dangerous trail toward Canada, getting stabbed and nearly shot in the process.

The bounty hunters that had come looking for Laurel DeWitt. Either Andy or Slim could have been seriously hurt or worse!

Slim getting beat up trying to defend his friend, John MacLean.

Slim stepping between him and Jack Slade when Slade wanted Jess off the stage line's payroll.

Slim coming after him after he was arrested by the former bounty hunter Sam Jarred to keep him from getting killed on the way to Willow, Colorado.

He had blamed himself for all this trouble but what if he had not stopped that day?

Would Andy, Jonesy and Slim had survived their run-in with Bud Carlin?

Would they have survived the Pawnee Indian attack when a stage passenger shot the chief's son?

Would they have survived the ambush that was planned for General Sherman by Slim's friend, Whit Malone, and his cronies?

Would Ed Farrell have succeeded in killing Slim to get revenge on Slim's father?

Would he and Mort Cory have survived the ambush planned for them by Luke Gregg who was operating for Ed McKeever?

Who would have come looking for him when he was shot by the crazed drug addict Sheriff Grant McClintock? Or when he was thrown over the cliff by Morgan Bennett?

Would he have survived being held captive by Frank Mannus and his Chicago buddies?

Jess knew most certainly Slim would have died had he not been so insistent on getting Joel Greevy to tell where he had shot him. No one was looking for him out in that cold bleak weather!

Looking around, Jess came to the realization that they had both saved each other in so many other ways than just using a gun!

If he hadn't stopped here, he would have missed Andy's kindness and friendship. He would have never seen him grow to the young man he is now.

Jess looked toward the kitchen. He would have never heard Jonesy's pearls of wisdom or tasted his Mulligan stew.

His eyes landed on the kitchen table. He would have never known Daisy's warmth, love, devotion and wonderful cooking.

He spotted the open door to Mike's room. Who would have thought that he, Jess Harper, would become a guardian to a young boy? He would have missed watching Mike grow up.

Jess' eyes at last fell on the roll top desk. Most of all, if he hadn't stopped by this place looking for Pete Morgan, he would have never found out what true friendship meant, what true forgiveness was, and what kindness a man like Slim Sherman could show toward a down and out gunslinger like him.

A strange warm feeling crept over him and replaced all the worry and anxiety he had felt the past few days. He had to smile to himself.

He picked up the requested items for Daisy and Mike and stuffed them into his saddle bags. He was tying the bags behind the saddle as the Murphy brothers waved at him as they left.

He was about to mount but then his eyes led him to the little graveyard on the hillside. He left Traveler at ground-hitch and walked up to the small wrought-iron fence. He took his hat off and knelt down between the two headstones.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you for being such a great ma and pa to Slim. I promise I will do my best to watch over him and Andy. And I promise. I promise to tell Slim what I think of him."

And even though he was never much for praying, Jess bowed his head and said a short prayer. He then rose, put his hat on and strode back down to Trav and headed back to the hotel.

CH 10.3

Willa greeted Mike when he opened the door, a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"Hi, Mike," she smiled. "Jess and Daisy have gone to the hotel to get some rest. They want you to get some rest, too."

Mike lowered his eyes, "May I see Slim first, Mrs. Spencer? Please?"

"Alright, Mike, but be quick. Daisy is expecting you and Slim needs his rest too."

Slowly, quietly, Mike opened the door to the sickroom. Slim was sitting up and Mike's eyes sparkled when he saw him.

"Hi, Slim!"

"Hi Mike! Why aren't you at the hotel?"

"I just got in from school. I didn't know Aunt Daisy and Jess had left. I'll go there as soon as I leave here."

Slim spied the folded piece of paper, "Whatcha got there, Tiger?"

Mike looked down at it. "it's, it's a drawing. I made it. For you."

"Bring it over here and let me see." Slim smiled warmly at the boy.

Mike approached and Slim encouraged him to sit on the bed. "Climb on up here, Tiger. Let me see the drawing."

The front of the pencil drawing had a sun in the left corner, wavy grass on the bottom and a crude drawing of a man fishing at a pond with a fish on his line.

The top of it was in Mike's best cursive handwriting, "Get Well, Slim" it said.

Slim opened it and there were three figures obviously Mike, Jess and Daisy waving at him and Alamo standing at the fence.

In big bold printed letters at the top, "WE MISS YOU!" At the bottom Mike signed everyone's name including Alamo's.

Slim blinked away the tears that were pricking his eyes, swallowed a lump, smiled and then hugged Mike tightly. "Thank you, Mike! I love it!"

He drew the boy away from him, "I heard you were a big help while I was sick."

Mike was looking down. "I guess I was."

"I want to thank you, Tiger!"

Mike looked at Slim, tears brimming, "I was scared, Slim! I was so scared you were going to die! I wanted to be here to help save you!"

Slim felt the lump in his throat returning. He drew the young boy to himself again and enfolded him tightly despite the soreness in his chest.

After a few moments Mike said, "Slim?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay here a while?"

Slim looked down at the top of Mike's head, "Sure, Tiger. Move on over to the side of the bed." And Slim made room so Mike could lie down beside him.

When Willa checked on Slim, both he and Mike were sound asleep. They were facing each other with Slim encircling the little boy in his arms. She didn't have the heart to disturb them.

**CH 11 Friday**

Doctor Spencer had awakened Mike and ushered him to the hotel when he got in from his rounds Wednesday evening. Once Mike left, Slim's chest ached fiercely and Doctor Spencer had given him a very small dose of laudanum to ease the pain. He slept through most of the day Thursday, only awake long enough to take nourishment.

It was mid-morning Friday before Slim woke up.

As soon as his eyes fluttered open, however, he found Jess staring right back at him; a huge gap-toothed grin on his face.

"Uh, huh, just as I suspect," Jess said mischievously, "All this layin' about's gonna make you lazy! Half the day's already gone!"

Slim grinned back, "Yeah, payin' you back! You spend the night here again?"

Jess noticed his voice sounded stronger, almost back to normal.

"Naw, I just been here since sun-up, is all!" He stood and stretched a bit. "I'll be right back."

Jess left the room and came back with two steaming cups of coffee. Slim slowly sat up and carefully took the brew in his hands and blew on it.

They drank in companionable silence but Slim could tell Jess was wanting to say something. He started several times but hid it with a sip of coffee.

Finally, he drew a large breath, "Slim, I want ta ask you something."

Slim swallowed the last of his coffee and said, "go ahead."

"I wanted ta ask ya… What I mean is…I've been meanin' ta ask ya..."

"Out with it, Jess."

"Why didja offer me th' job on your ranch? I mean seriously, why didja keep me 'round after I told ya what I was? Why didn't ya send me on my way? You knew I was no good for Andy."

"Hold on! One question at a time!" Slim moved to set his cup on the side table. He sat back and closed his eyes in remembrance with a slight grin on his face.

"Jess, I knew what you were from the moment we met at the lake."

"You did? How?"

"Your gun. When you handed it to me, I noticed the filed down trigger guard. I saw your holster was shaved down for a fast draw and down low. No cowboy would have a gun or holster like that. Only a gunfighter."

"Why didn't ya tell me ya knew?"

"That goes back to your first question; why I hired you. We were kinda locked in together for a few hours while Carlin was waiting on that stage."

"Yeah."

"Andy told me later what you had done in the barn. How you prevented him from grabbing one of the rifles. He was kinda sore at you for that. But I saw it differently. I knew you were protecting him from getting shot or worse. A true gunfighter wouldn't have given a thought about Andy's welfare."

"I could also tell you took no pleasure in hitting me when Carlin made us face off. And you were angry at Carlin for making you do so."

"Yeah, guess I was pretty sore."

"I have to admit; I was kinda surprised when you didn't ride out with me after the stage. But I was in too big a rush to think much on it."

Slim paused.

"But the real kicker was when you saved my life."

Jess look surprised, "I saved your life? How?"

"I was riding to catch up with the stage and when I come up over that rise, that was all I could see. I didn't see Carlin's man until I was halfway down the hill and saw he had a bead on me. I figured I was dead meat; but then you shot him. You saved my life, Jess."

Jess, remembering, said, "yeah I guess I did." He smirked a bit. "But why did ya hire me?"

"Well, it was after you had ridden off and after I'd thought about it. I realized what a debt I owed you. And I figured if you rode off, I'd never see you again. I just couldn't let that kind of debt go unpaid. I owed you, Jess. For not only my life but for Andy's and Jonesy's lives, too."

Jess was both astonished and thoughtful. He had never considered that Slim owed him anything.

"I figured the best way to get that debt paid was to keep you around until I could think of a way."

"Ya didn't have ta do that, Slim."

"I know. But I WANTED to, Jess. I can't say it was easy, especially in those first few weeks. You and I butted heads quite a bit at first!"

Jess chuckled, "yeah, we sure did!"

"But once we got to know one another, we worked pretty well together."

Slim sobered. "I have to tell you; I had had several men work for me before you came. Some of them were good enough, but many of them were pretty unsavory characters. So much so, I didn't want them around Andy. And you know I didn't want you around him initially, especially after catching you teaching him to cheat."

Jess chuckled again.

"I was surely surprised when Andy came to your defense when I grabbed your gun and told you to leave. I was even more surprised when you threatened to take Andy with you. No one had ever talked to me like that. I knew Andy wanted to leave the ranch and see the world, but until that moment, I hadn't realized how desperate he had become. He was willing to take off with a perfect stranger; someone he'd only just met. I was madder'n' a wet hen thinking you had turned my brother against me."

"It wasn't me, Slim."

"I know that. After I had time to think about it, I come to realize that you hadn't turned him against me; **I** had turned him against me!"

"Come again?" Jess asked furrowing his brow.

"**I** was the one who had harped on him almost since Pa had died and really after Ma died. **I** was the one who was trying to be mother, father and brother to him all at the same time. It's no wonder he resented me; keeping him on the ranch, harping on him to do his school work and the stage work; never going out to have any fun or having time to be a boy. I was working both him AND me to a frazzle. The only person in the way was Jonesy. He tried to keep the peace between us. He did, but just barely. That is, until you came along."

Jess was silent.

"Do you know why I was so short with you at the lake? Andy and I had a big blow up the night before. I can't remember what it was over but it was something that was pretty trivial. If Jonesy hadn't stepped in, I probably would have taken him to the wood shed."

"I was mad, Jess. I was mad at the world; mad at my brother, mad at Jonesy. Hell, I was even mad at myself!"

"I half expected to come back home and find Andy gone; hiding out somewhere or possibly going to Laramie for the trial."

Slim looked directly at Jess, "but instead of him gone, you were there. I don't know why but Andy'd taken a shine to you. I think in you he saw a kindred spirit."

"A what?"

"Kindred spirit. Someone who thought and acted just like him. Andy always was one to make friends easily, sometimes too easily. But, in you, he had good instincts. I was too blind at first to see what he saw."

Slim paused and chuckled, "You might say I was a stuffed shirt! Too stiffed-necked to see what Andy saw."

"But when you saved my life, I slowly come to realize just how stiff-necked I'd become. YOU showed me that!"

Then Slim sobered, "And for that I will always be grateful to you, Jess."

Jess sat in stunned silence for a very long time. Then said, "I. I had no idea. Slim." He swallowed several times blinking furiously, staring at the empty coffee cup in his hands.

Several moments of silence passed between them.

Then Jess said, "The day. The day you were shot. I. I made a promise ta your ma 'n your pa."

"Jess, you don't have to tell me."

"Yes, I do. I promised your ma 'n your pa that I would tell you."

Slim quirked an eyebrow, "tell me what?"

"I think," Jess choked, swallowing and blinking, unable to meet Slim's eyes.

Slim waited patiently.

Jess cleared his throat and looked up and met Slim's eyes. "I promised your ma 'n pa that I would tell you: I think you're th' best man I ever met in my whole life. I've met a lot o' people, Slim; some good, some bad. But I have never met a man like you!"

Slim started to interrupt but Jess said, "no let me finish."

"I think you're th' most forgiving person I've ever seen."

"I was so used ta movin' on after a job was done. More n' that, I was used ta being looked at like… like somethin' not quite human. Like a stray dog or somethin'."

"I was used ta bein' used. 'N. 'N that's what I thought 'bout ya at the start. Ya were usin' me. For what, I didn't know."

"I knew ya didn't want me around Andy 'n I thought you surely didn't want ME as a hand."

Slim started, "Jess, I…"

"But here you come ridin' up on me. Offerin' me a job…on your ranch. I kept thinkin' you had some angle. I tried pretty much everythin' ta make you want me ta move on or ta tell me th' real reason ya wanted me around. I figured ya were just like all the rest o' th' 'decent folk' I'd met."

Slim chuckled, "yeah, there was a time or two…"

"When my no-good brother-in-law come around 'n I agreed ta take him ta Canada, I figured that would be what done it. You were so mad at me for takin' his side."

"Not mad, Jess," Slim said. "Disappointed."

"Anyhow, th' further I got up that trail with him in tow, the more I realized what a bad decision I'd made. I knew I was a goner when we fell inta that river."

"Then I felt somethin' draggin' me. Pullin' me ta shore. It was YOU! I couldn't figure out why you'd come all that way! It sure wasn't ta save my sorry hide!"

"Anyway, I was sure glad you were there. I didn't feel…somehow, I didn't feel like I was alone. It was like someone finally had my back. I'd been so used to workin' alone, bein' alone. I had thought maybe Morgan would've had my back. Until my back was turned 'n he clubbed me, leavin' me half-dead!"

"I couldn't believe you were actually there, with me n' Gil! I'd walked away, thinkin' I'd never be back. You risked your life for me, a no-account drifter; a no-account gunfighter with a no-account deserter in tow."

"I had ta think long n' hard 'bout it when we got back ta th' ranch. If there was a catch ta bringin' me back, I surely didn't see it! I'd begun ta think maybe you really wanted me on th' ranch. That maybe there was no reason other than ya wanted me there!"

Slim quietly said, "I did."

"I'd started thinkin' that maybe I had a home; I didn't have ta move on."

Jess' face sobered, "Then Laurel fetched up at the ranch; tellin' me she needed me. She turned my head, Slim. I. I didn't wanna leave; I surely didn't. But Laurel, she twisted me all up inside."

"The longer I was with her, the more she made me forget what I had at the ranch. I. I wanted HER, Slim! She soon made me think I needed her."

"But then, I found out what she truly was: someone who was usin' me. She. She was just like all th' rest of 'em, Slim. Just like 'em. Usin' me ta get what she wanted."

"I can't tell you how mad I was, Slim. I was ready right then n' there ta fetch her back ta her husband 'n come home!"

"Then here ya come again, ridin' right in 'n savin' my hide!"

"After it was over, I teased you about it not takin' much ta get you out in the Big Open. But I have to tell you, I was sure grateful you did that time!"

"I thought. No, I knew then I'd finally found someone who I felt had my back. Who I felt I could trust. I ain't never had that, Slim! Not ever, till I met you!"

"When ya got shot and I thought ya would…would. Well, you know. I just couldn't imagine what th' ranch, what life, what my life would be like without ya here."

Jess bowed his head, "anyway, I promised your ma 'n pa I'd tell you how I felt 'bout you. Sorry, I ran my mouth."

Slim sat in the bed in stunned silence. This was probably the most Jess had ever said at one time; at least to him. He couldn't find anything to say.

An embarrassed silence passed between them.

Jess got up from the chair and took Slim's coffee cup in his hands, "would ya like some more coffee?"

"Yes, Jess. I would." Slim's voice was quiet.

Jess went out the door to fetch more coffee. Slim mulled over what Jess had said. He thought about what he would, should say when Jess got back with his coffee. He leaned back on the pillows, staring at the ceiling; trying to think of what he could say. What could he say?

His door opened and he watched it anxiously as it slowly revealed…Daisy. It was Daisy, bringing in a tray of hot food and his coffee.

"Hello, dear." She said cheerily. I have some lunch for you."

She set the tray on the bedside table and handed Slim a bowl of steaming soup. She was about to tuck a napkin under his chin when she noticed the look of disappointment on his face.

"Is something wrong dear?" She asked.

"Where's Jess?"

"Oh, he said he was going to pick up the supplies you and he were supposed to get when you were here last Saturday and take them back to the ranch. He said he should be back before supper."

Slim looked at the door, not really expecting him to walk through but wishing he would all the same. Daisy was talking in his ear and brought him out of his reverie.

'I'm sorry, Daisy; what did you say?"

"I asked if you two had a good talk? Jess said to keep out until he was finished. He said he had something to tell you."

"Yes. Yes, we had a good talk. A good talk." And then Slim smiled.

**CH 12 Saturday.**

Slim did not see Jess again until the next evening. Daisy kept watch over him. She said Jess needed to get some repairs done at the ranch. Slim was finally allowed to get up out of bed. He was still quite weak, but he made it to the rocking chair. And that was where Jess found him when he walked through the door.

Jess looked like he had cleaned up some and shaved. He even had a nice shirt (well, nicer than the one he normally wore) and clean pants on.

Slim did a wolf whistle, "don't you clean up nice!"

'Well, I was gettin' kinda tired starin' at these four walls all th' time. Thought I'd see what other people were doin'."

'Well, don't get into any trouble or Daisy will have your hide!'

"I promise, Hardrock, I just want a nice friendly game o' poker.'

Slim sobered, "by the way, Jess, thank you."

Jess frowned, "for what?"

"For, for what you said yesterday." Slim drew a breath. "And, and for having my back, too!"

Jess' gap-toothed grin lit up is face, "You're welcome."

And he was out the door.

**CH 13 Two weeks later.**

It was another two weeks before Doctor Spencer released Slim from his care to convalesce back home under Daisy's watchful eyes.

Daisy was back at the ranch, getting things ready, Mike was back at school full time.

Jess came with the buckboard to fetch Slim home.

The doctor gave Jess explicit instructions to keep Slim out of as much dust as possible and to keep him from exerting himself too much.

He eyed Slim and said, "I'd rather not see you in here for so much as a cut finger for the next two months!"

On the way back to the ranch, little was spoken between them as Jess tried to keep the buckboard in the grass and out of the dusty road as much as possible. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his partner; wary of him showing signs of fatigue or that the dust was getting to him.

But Slim was deep in thought. It wasn't until they had to stop nearly three quarters of the way home to allow the Overland Stage to pass and Tim Reynolds, the driver, yelled a greeting that he seemed to be jolted out of his musings.

Once the dust from the stage's wheels had settled back down, Jess was about to start up the team again.

"Hold up a minute, Jess." And Jess pulled back on the reins to stop the team.

"Somethin' wrong, Slim?" Jess was trying to keep the anxiety from his voice.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I've been trying to think of how to say this, Jess, since we left the doc's."

He paused a long moment. Jess waited patiently.

"I'm not one to talk about these things normally," he began. "But last night I had a very vivid dream. He paused again for several moments.

"You were there, standing over my ma's and pa's graves. You had your hat off. Then Ma and Pa were there standing beside you. Pa slapped you on the back and Ma was hugging and kissing you. She wouldn't let go, even when you tried to push her away. Then when I looked again, we were still at the graves. I was standing beside you. Ma and Pa on either side of us, smiling."

He paused another long moment. Then said, "I've never had such a vivid dream! It almost felt real! Think it means something?"

Jess was silent for several long minutes as he recalled standing beside the gravesides and he smiled secretly.

"I guess it means your ma 'n pa are still watchin' over you, Slim. I guess it means they still want th' best for you. And who better than ta have me for a best friend?

He paused.

"And I think it means they like me better 'n you." Jess smiled and stirred up the team.

It took Slim several moments to realize he'd been insulted. "HEY! I'm their son! They're supposed to love me best!" And he punched Jess in the shoulder and smiled. Jess smiled back.

**Epilogue.**

Daisy kept an eagle eye on Slim for the next several weeks. Slim was still pretty weak and sore. He tired out quickly and became short of breath easily. But he slowly improved and was finally allowed to sit out on the porch in the warmer weather when there wasn't so much dust in the air.

Jess, with the help of the Dixons, was able to catch up on all the ranch work that had been neglected while Slim was sick. He was back to breaking another string of mustangs. This time for a cattle rancher up north near Douglas.

Mike came home from school nearly every day and read to Slim for an hour or so. He started the book about the moon over again because Slim had been so sick, he did not remember what Mike had read to him.

They finished the book out on the porch just as Jess was getting ready to mount an unusually tall stallion. Most mustangs were between 14 and 15 hands tall; but this horse stood at almost 16 hands!**

Jess surmised it must have gotten away from its owner and started running with the herd. But, there was no brand on it which made it fair game.

As Mike closed the book on the last words, Slim suggested they go watch Jess ride this "particularly ornery critter" as Jess put it.

The two gathered at the corral to watch the horse twist and sunfish; rearing to shake Jess loose; but Jess stuck to him like glue.

That is, until the horse made a particularly nasty jolt, coming down on all fours and then immediately kicking out with his hind legs, and ducking his head between his front legs.

Jess went sailing over the horse's head to land with a thud on the dusty ground. He lay there blinking for a few seconds; then got up and mounted the horse again. And again, a few seconds later, he went soaring over the horse's head.

While they were waiting for Jess to get mounted a third time, Mike looked up and saw that the moon was already up in broad daylight. He was thoughtful, "Slim?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we will ever go to the moon?"

Slim thought a moment. "I don't think so, Tiger. The moon is very far away."

Just then Jess went flying particularly high off the stubborn horse.

"Although," Slim said, elbowing and grinning down at Mike, "Jess might be the first to get there if this horse throws him any higher!"

"I heard that," Jess growled, spitting out a mouthful of dust.

Both Slim and Mike died laughing!

**Fin**

**NOTES**

*Excerpt taken from: Verne, Jules, 1865, From The Earth To The Moon (De la Terre à la Lune). Verne (1828-1905) was born in France. He began to pursue a writing career after earning a law degree in Paris. He published his first book, The 1857 Salon (Le Salon de 1857) in 1857, the same year he married.

He is considered "The Father of Science Fiction," having written such books as Paris In The Twentieth Century (1864), Journey To The Center Of The Earth (1864), 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea (1870), Around The World In 80 Days (1872).

In all he published 60 books and dozens of short stories, plays and librettos. Paris in the Twentieth Century, originally considered too far-fetched with its depictions of skyscrapers, gas-fueled cars and mass transit systems, wasn't published until 1994.

Jules Verne is the second most translated writer of all time (behind Agatha Christie), and his musings on scientific endeavors have sparked the imaginations of writers, scientists and inventors for over a century.

On a personal note: when I was growing up, he was my favorite science fiction author. From The Earth To The Moon was the first book of his that I read.

** Horses are measured in 'hands' from the ground to the top of the withers. One hand equals four inches. Thus, a 16 hand horse would be about 64 inches or over 5 feet tall at the withers!

Thank you for reading. Feedback, positive and negative are always welcome!


End file.
